Acceptance
by BondSlave
Summary: Vincent has plenty of issues, but can the new relationship with Cid hold strong under the weight of the gunslingers past? Or will those haunted memories ruin another good thing? Sequal to Choice. Can stand alone RxR please. M for Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, Vincent Valentine (or any of his demons) or Cid Highwind or any related characters. I do however own rights to this plotline.**

**A/N: Well, here is the CidxVincent story as promised. I hope you all enjoy it. My goal for this one is to have a story with smut in every chapter, and yet still have a plot. Let's see if I prevail shall we? Please read and review. **

**Thanks goes to KitaraStrife for beta reading this story for me! ^_^**

Vincent Valentine entered the main hall of the old Shinra Manor, dressed in full Turk uniform and gazed out of the window, the light dancing upon his pale skin. He sighed, resting his hands upon the windowsill. He knew it was not real. None of it was real; this was just a figment of his imagination. He was not even really there; no he was sleeping upon the Shera in the middle of a thunderstorm. No, this was the world he was enslaved to, a world he could not escape and a world he shared with four others. He shivered unintentionally at the thought of the four demons who shared this world with him, and the four demons he tried to avoid. It was not really that hard to avoid them, for they all had their own domains.

Galian Beast, who appeared to be a monstrous dog-like beast with huge horns upon his head and rough purple fur, lived on the first floor of the manor. Death Gigas who Vincent avoided at all costs lived on the second floor of the manor just like him, save Death Gigas's domain was located down the east wing; Vincent's was located down the west wing. Hellmasker lived on the ground floor, but in the secret rooms and studies that only a few even knew existed. And down below, the sublevels, rested the most frightening of this world's inhabitants, and the one demon Vincent avoided like the plague, was Chaos.

All in all he could avoid the demons while trapped in this non-existent world, but sometimes he was not so lucky. Sometimes the demons would seek him out, seeing as he was their key to his physical form, the key to his mental state, the key to controlling him. Vincent could never escape when such things transpired, he could not leave his domain and enter another's and he could not fight off the larger forms of the demons when they came upon him. He really was a helpless prisoner in his own body when he fell into such fits of exhaustion and simply _had _to sleep.

_**Dreaming again Vincent?**_

Vincent gasped and spun around quickly, crimson eyes wide, heart doubling in its pace. How had he not heard the approach? How had he been so unprepared? He felt an unintentional shiver run down his spine.

"_Chaos__."_ Hebreathed. The demon smiled at him, a cruel and twisted smile that frightened Vincent more than he would ever admit. It was not that the demon himself was not terrifying; it was more how similar their appearances seemed to be.

Chaos was taller than him with a strong and obviously not quite human build, in fact he did not look anything like Vincent really, all save for his face. His eyes were yellow in color but the sockets were the same shape, his nose was just as long and slender and his jaw was just as narrow and his lips were just as smooth—save a very pale blue in color.

_**Did you think you could avoid me forever**_,_** Valentine? **_The demon chuckled, causing the hairs on the back of Vincent's neck to stand on end. _**How foolish of you. **_

Vincent glanced to either side of the tall towering demon as the other three approached as well. Vincent suddenly felt very much like a rabbit cornered by a back of wolves, all of which were looking down at him through hungry, lust-filled eyes.

_**You should not have let yourself grow so tired Vincent, now you have gone and left your mental state so poorly protected. **_The demon took a step forward, raising a long strong arm, his clawed hand gently gripping onto the human's jaw. Vincent's eyes widened and he froze. None of his Turk training counted here, he could not stop the fear from coursing through his veins and clouding his judgment. He had no defense. He felt himself gently pulled away from the window and towards the towering demon before him. He felt his breath hitch in his lungs as the demon lowered its stance just slightly as to look straight down into his face. _**Look at yourself Vincent. Your eyes are wide and your pupils are dilated, **_(your)_** lips are pale and you are trembling like a leaf. You knew what would happen if you let your guard down and yet you continued without a worry. You truly are a foolish man. **_

Vincent felt the other demons draw themselves closer, and Chaos let them. Death Gigas had drawn himself over towards Vincent's left shoulder and had wrapped his own large hand over the human's arm, Hellmasker mirroring him on the other side while Galian Beast had padded around and was breathing down the terrified human's neck. Vincent's body twitched; Chaos's lips curved upward cruelly. _**It is too late for that Vincent; there is no escaping us now. Your body is far too exhausted to be roused by such trickery of the brain. **_Chaos chuckled. _**Oh yes**_,_** I know what you are doing. Fooling the brain into thinking you are dying so it sends shockwaves down your limbs as to keep you awake but it is by far too late for that. **_

Chaos was right, it was far too late for that and Vincent knew that, but it did not stop him from trying.

"_Please__,__ Chaos…don't." _

_**You kept us trapped inside your sleeping body for thirty-years Vincent, and even now after three and a half years you have still kept us at bay, but not any longer. You need this as much as we do. And you know what will happen if you deny us what we need, what we want. **_Chaos lowered his head so his lips were mere inches from the human's ear. _**You will die**_,_** Vincent Valentine. And we will be the ones to kill you. **_He let his slender tongue pass his pale lips and gently licked at the delicate shell of the human's ear.

Vincent trembled and a soft gasp escaped him. He could feel the other demons begin pressing against his body from every side. His knees gave away and he was slowly and rather gently lowered to the cool floor. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the demons around him. He could feel Death Gigas and Hellmasker running their hungry hands along his arms and chest in the slow attempt at getting passed his clothes which were really his last line of defense—a weak defense as it were. He could feel Chaos's claw-like hands upon him. One holding the back of his head in an almost caring way as he attacked his throat with nips, bites and licks; the other having slipped passed his vest and shirt to explore his collarbone. Vincent had lost track of Galian Beast…at least until he felt the heat and dampness of the beast's giant tongue licking at the front of his trousers. Vincent let out an extremely unhappy groan as his knees twitched and he struggled slightly, not that it really mattered. He let out a soft whimper as an airy chuckle reached his ears. _**Don't fight it Vincent, we all know how much you want this. Know how badly you need this; you after all are only human. You need physical contact; you need the sense of oneness, the sense of love**_,_** the touch of love. Isn't that why you won't give up on her? That woman who infused you with me? What was her name? Lucrecia? **_

Vincent's crimson eyes snapped open and reality hit him like a brick wall. His hair was spread wildly about his pillow, and his chest was heavy with his labored breathing. He gripped the bed sheets between his fingers and arched off of the bed slightly as an aching need overwhelmed him. His loins were aching with so much need he felt as if he were being cleaved in two. His muscles shook and trembled and his fully engorged erection pressed painfully against the tight leather of his pants, adding to his immense discomfort seeing as he was being bent at a rather uncomfortable angle. He let a throaty gasp escape passed his lips as he forced himself onto his side, momentarily curling in on himself as he pushed himself somewhat onto his hip.

_**You know what we want. What you need. **_Vincent could feel the demons scratching at his insides, pressing at his mind, pressing their will upon his weakened physical form. Vincent gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he got into a seated position curling in on himself, his hands gripping at his lower abdomen in pain. He let a low groan of pain escape him: he had never felt an attack like this before. He had never been woken by the demons' lust before, he did not know what to do, and he did not know how to get the pain to go away. He had always been able to keep the demons away by the mere task of masturbating, or the occasional midnight release that happened on its own, but it seemed that was no longer enough to sate the demons' longing. He felt a slight nudge, slight but forceful. He pushed himself to his feet, still doubled over in agony at the attack upon his body. He knew the pushing and scratching and goading was not physical, it was mental, the demons were hijacking his body, or so to speak.

Vincent stumbled from his sleeping quarters upon the Shera and bumped the opposite wall, wincing slightly as his eyes focused to the dim light in the hall. He needed to get to the medical wing, he needed to get this to stop, or at least be sedated for forty-eight-hours. Yes, he could keep any of the demons from taking control of his body totally, thus saving some unfortunate fool from being ripped to shreds or eaten alive…but it was causing him a great amount of pain, pain he really did not wish to be feeling. He stumbled along the hall, brushing his naked hands along the walls as he wobbled on his socked feet, swaying this way and that and sometimes full-bodily brushing one wall or the other. He grunted as he lost balance totally and slammed against the slightly indented form of a hard, cold metallic door. He winced and growled at the thump his head had received and hoped whoever rested within the room was a heavy sleeper. "WA'T THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

Vincent felt his head spin. _'Damn.' He_ mentally grumbled, lifting his left hand to grip at the doorframe, luckily for him as the door was thrown upon several seconds later and he was face to face with an enraged and sleep-deprived Cid Highwind. "Wa't the fuck are ya…" Cid paused, his eyes growing a little wide at his companion's disheveled appearance. "Damn, Vincent, what the fuck's gotten into ya?" he questioned as he gazed at the creature clinging to his doorframe.

Vincent's weight was being supported almost solely by his hands which were gripping at the doorframe tightly, turning his naked fingers white due to blood loss; his legs having become utterly useless save for a little balance and support. His head was bowed and his hair cascaded messily about his pale face. He shifted slightly, lifting his head, his hair falling away from his pale face.

Cid twitched. Vincent's eyes which were usually a crimson color were glowing with a bright red intensity Cid could not quite get his mind to wrap around; sweat covered his pale complexion in a thin layer and his lips were parted as pants escaped him.

"Cid," he breathed**,** his arms beginning to tremble as he leaned forward just slightly, no doubt due to the slight shift in the Shera's position in the storm. Cid let out a slight grunt as the other man fell forward. He caught him, holding the slightly taller man on his feet with an utterly confused and somewhat concerned look upon his rough features.

"Vincent! What the fuck? Vincent!" he snapped. Vincent grabbed the captain's shoulder to help steady himself, pushing himself up a little straighter, causing their bodies to brush slightly. Cid's eyes widened. "Shit! What the fuck, Vincent?" Cid yelped, feeling the obvious arousal of the other man against him. Vincent shook his head panting hard.

"Cid…please…." he pleaded**,** turning his gaze to the blonds', pained crimson eyes meeting panicked blue. "_Help _me!"

Cid did not know what to do, in the short few seconds that passed by after those two pleaded words escaped the brunet's lips Cid felt a tsunami of emotions crash over him. He wanted to help Vincent because he seemed to be in extreme agony and looked like shit, but he was not exactly sure what he was helping with. What exactly did Vincent need help with?

"Hang on, Vincent; I'll get ya to the medical bay!"

Vincent shook his head and forced himself passed the blond, stumbling slightly as his hip bumped the captain's nightstand. Vincent teetered slightly, losing his balance and falling onto the mess of mattress and covers which was the captain's excuse of a bed. Cid blinked, unsure of what to do. The airship shifted again and his door closed of its own accord, causing Cid to look at it before turning back to the creature whimpering upon his bed. He swallowed. _'Fuck__,' he_ thought before walking over and kneeling down, gripping his companion's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Vincent, what the fuck is goin' on wit' ya?"

Vincent shook his head again, his ability to string even three words together, to form a sentence having long since evaporated. He winced at the painful aching in his pants and began attempting to remove the horrible garment, but with little success. Cid twitched slightly at the motion, before licking his lips nervously and pushing the other man's hands away.

"Let me do it!" he snapped in a panicked sort of way. Cid began messing with the many belts and clasps of leather that adorned the gunslinger's waist. It took several minutes for Cid to lose his temper. "Why th' FUCK do you have all of these fucking belts!?" he snapped, throwing his hands up in defeat and eyeing the gunslinger who had collapsed onto his back and was panting heavily. Cid felt heat lick at his ears, this was horribly awkward and he was not exactly sure why he was attempting to strip the other man of his clothes, why had he not just thrown him out on his ass and told him to go rape Tifa or Yuffie?

Vincent's hands rose to his collar, struggling with the single clasp and belt that apparently kept the top part of his attire closed. Cid jumped to it, and began quickly undoing it. He undid the clasp and belt and took hold of the zipper and began pulling. Half-way down the brunet's chest was when Cid realized the whole leather suit was held together by this one zipper. He wondered what all the other belts and clasps were for, surly not for style. He reached the man's waist when he was shoved aside. He fell onto his hip and grumbled. "What the FUCK Vince!?" he paused his blue eyes widening. "Oh," he mumbled. Vincent had sat up and was hunched over slightly, his hand working his now exposed shaft hard and fast. Cid swallowed, his throat having gone very, _very _dry. He could not believe what was happening. Vincent Valentine, an ex-Turk and freaking scary gothic gunslinger was on his bed jacking himself off. Cid's world had turned itself upside down. Cid's eyes fell back to the other man. He winced slightly, Vincent was moving his hand awfully fast, it was almost hard to see his hand or his shaft. Cid swallowed again and again, trying to communicate with this new Vincent Valentine. "Uh, Vince…what the fuck is going on?"

Vincent turned his illuminated crimson eyes towards the blond.

"_Demons__,"_ was all he managed to growl before turning his attention back to himself. Cid blinked. Demons? Then it hit him.

"Oh." Vincent was the physical host to four demons, all of which seemed to be male from what Cid could figure out, and he supposed even demons had urges, after all what male did not? But even so, he had never really thought about the demons his companion hosted nor the possible effects it may have on him. Sure Cid had seen times when Vincent would slip into a blank stare and would seem to be arguing with himself or maybe one of the demons, or other times when the gunslinger would have to rest due to the strain the demons were having on his mental sanity.

Cid shifted so he was sitting Indian-style, his arms resting on his thighs as he continued to watch the gunslinger. He knew he should feel awkward or perverted for watching, but all he felt was a pit of pity for the man mercilessly hammering himself. He bowed his head as to give the other man a bit of privacy and just starred at his naked feet, wondering what was really going on with Vincent. He slowly glanced back up at the sound of a rather pained groan. Cid could see Vincent was getting extremely tired, and sweat glistened on his face and caused the very tips of his hair to curl just slightly, his eyes were weary and his hand was slowing slightly.

Cid bit his lip and pushed himself up, kneeling slightly behind the other man. He shifted so he was seated on his right knee and ass, his other knee being used to stabilize him. He leaned forward, his face coming to rest alongside the other man's. "Let me help," he muttered, feeling rather detached. He slid his arms around the other man, for the first time noticing how slender the other really was. You would never guess how thin the gunslinger was from the bulky cloak he usually wore. He used his right hand to hold Vincent steady as the other hand slipped passed the other's and wrapped around the other man's shaft. Vincent let out a slight groan at the feel of someone else's hand touching him and he closed his eyes, his hands falling to his side and gripping the sheets.

Cid felt a bead of sweat form upon his brow as his fingers wrapped around the other man's shaft. It was so strange, Vincent felt totally different than he did. Vincent's shaft was long, around nine and a half inches, and about three inches thick, but was quite a bit more slender than Cid. He was also cut, Cid found that a little interesting as he began moving his hand up and down the other man's shaft. He did not know what he was doing, he could not believe this was happening, could not believe he was helping Vincent jack himself off. He closed his eyes, momentarily trying to forget that it was Vincent he was touching and trying to imagine that it was himself—the idea was not working. Vincent groaned and moaned, his hair falling passed his face as the other man jerked him off.

Cid's hands were larger than Vincent's, or perhaps not larger, just a little thicker. Cid had more masculine hands, where Vincent had, as his mother before she died had lovingly called piano hands. Cid's hands were large, warm and calloused, and it was driving Vincent and the demons crazy. _"Faster__,"_ he breathed.

Cid opened his eyes; he had momentarily been able to forget what he was doing and then the other man had spoken. He swallowed and did as he was told, picking up speed till his hand was a blur as it went up and down along the other man's hard member. After ten long minutes, Vincent let out a pained groaned and shifted forward causing Cid to release him and blink.

"_This isn't __working!__"_ Vincent snarled, his entire form trembling. Cid felt a tender side, which he usually never _ever _tapped into, surface slightly. Vincent looked so sad, so weak. His brows were forced forward in an angry frown and his teeth were gritted, his canines drawing a bit of blood from his lip where he had snagged it, and his eyes were glowing and a few unshed tears glistened at their corners. Cid yelped as Vincent's body gave an angry shudder and he curled in on himself a bit more. _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" _he yelled, causing Cid to scoot back slightly. He blinked and looked around._ "W-what do you want me to do?" _he breathed, resting his head against the bed sheets. Cid sat there for several long seconds and just eyed the other man. He was confused, why was Vincent yelling at him? He blinked and almost face-palmed himself. Vincent _was not_yelling at him, he was yelling at the demons. Cid began to wonder if Vincent really could talk to the demons, and just usually did it in his mind but was so out of it he was yelling at them. Cid blinked as Vincent suddenly sat up straight and was eyeing him through glowing, narrowed eyes. Cid swallowed.

Vincent eyed the other man for several long moments before slipping the rest of the way out of his clothes, kicking them aside. He ignored the yelp he received from Cid and the berating of cuss words as he once again settled back onto the **(other's)** bed. He was resting most of his weight on his left hip and arm and was glaring at the other man. _"Fuck me." _

Cid felt as if he had been hit in the face by a frying pan wielded by Tifa Lockheart. Had he heard that right? _"Fuck me!" _

Cid blinked at the other man who was glaring daggers at him. Cid was very glad Vincent did not have heat vision otherwise he would no doubt be a blood splatter on the walls and floor.

"Vincent…."

"_What is so fucking hard about it__,__ Cid? Just FUCKING FUCK ME!" _

Cid sat there for several more seconds before the other man was on top of him. He gasped and struggled trying to push the smaller man off of him with little success, Vincent did after all have an advantage in the speed department.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKING LOONY!" Cid yelled. Vincent ignored him as he rubbed his hips against the blonds'. Cid yelped and Vincent smirked a smirk that did not suit his otherwise beautiful features at all. Cid was a little frightened of that smirk.

"_See. You want to fuck me don't you Cid? You're so hard already." _

Cid felt a shiver run up and down his spine, it was very much Vincent's voice, and yet it was not. It sounded somewhat…demented. He closed his eyes, heat licking at his ears. It was true, he was hard, he had been hard since he had started jerking the other man off, but that did not mean he wanted to fuck the other's brains to kingdom come. He was not gay, he was not at all attracted to the same sex. Cid felt the weight upon him shift away causing him to open his eyes and sit up. Vincent was once again laying upon the bed, but now he was laying his weight on his arms and chest, his smooth, hard stomach swooping up as his back swooped down and his ass was held aloft in the air upon strong yet slender legs.

Cid swallowed.

Vincent turned his gaze a little and Cid felt that tender spot get hit again. _"Please__,__ Cid." _That was Vincent, the demented air gone replaced by desperation yet again.

Cid cleared his throat, scooting closer, gripping the other male's hips, totally unsure of what he was doing. He undid his button and zipper and pulled out his hardened dick, giving it a few strokes for good measure before looking around.

"Vince, we don't have any"

"_It __doesn't __matter, just do it! Please__,__ Cid!" _

Cid swallowed, aligned the tip of his cock with Vincent's puckered hole and pushed. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he watched the head of his cock break passed the outer ring of flesh. He paused as Vincent let a hiss of what pain escape him?

"Vincent, I don't know about this."

Vincent snarled and forced his hips back, impaling himself on Cid's dick causing himself to hiss and Cid to groan as his entire cock was encased in the burning tightness which was Vincent Valentine's rectal canal. Vincent let out a puff of air and let his body relax. Cid took several deep breaths, pulling slowly out of the other man. He twitched as a small drop of blood oozed from the other's entrance and smeared along his cock. "FUCK! VINCENT, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" he yelled, pulling himself almost all of the way out when he was grabbed by Vincent who forced himself back onto the other's cock.

"_No, it's fine, please__,__ Cid, just fucking move already!" _

Cid sighed. He had come this far. He grabbed the other's hips and pulled out till just the head of his cock remained encased in the heat that was beginning to get to Cid, before sliding back in. Several slow steady strokes were all Cid needed to get used to the strange and somewhat appealing motion till he began going at a quick pace, both their hips rocking at the same time.

Both males groaned and panted at the quick motion, the sound of quickly shifting clothes wafted around the room with every thrust, Cid's pants rubbing against Vincent's ass causing it to turn red with cloth burn. Vincent clutched at the sheets, keeping his eyes closed tight at the sensations racking his body. He could feel heat burning at the back of his eyes and feel his usually rounded nails sharpening slightly. He bit his lip noting how the tips of his canines had sharpened slightly. _"Faster. Ugh…faster, faster __harder. Cid_,_ go HARDER!__" _he yelled. Cid gripped the other man's hips and began thrusting in and out as fast and hard as he was humanly capable of, putting quite a bit of strain on his lower back and hips and causing a thick sheen of sweat to form upon his still-clothed skin. Vincent's groans and moans soon grew to cries and roars of pleasure as he used his arms to brace himself against the bed seeing as he was being hammered into the mattress.

Cid dug his almost non-existent nails into the paler man's hips and let a throaty groan escape him as he released himself deep inside of the other man, rocking his hips at random as his balls pulsated and urged the creamy white fluid from his cock. Vincent let out a cry and arched his back, his fingernails tearing at the sheets as he shot his load all across his front and the sheets. He opened his eyes, seeing white—of course that could have been the semen—before a wave of dizziness crashed over him and everything went black.

Cid pulled himself out of the other man and quickly rolled him over.

"Vincent? Hey, Vincent!"

Vincent just lay there, his sweat -drenched hair clinging to his pale face. Cid leaned forward and placed his index and middle fingers to the gunslinger's throat and noted that he did in fact have a pulse. Cid sighed, winded, and sat back on his hunches eyeing the man laying upon his bed.

A whole new air had come over the gunslinger's features. His chest rose and fell slowly and his lips were slightly parted and his dark lashes lay smoothly upon his pale cheeks. Cid blushed. He looked so peaceful, just the way (he had) looked when the group had first come across this strange man. Cid sighed and turned leaning his back against the wall. "Fuck," he mumbled.

*

Cid stood at the front of the Shera, slowly steering her along while enjoying his morning tea. He pulled a fag out of his pocket and lit it, placing it between his teeth and taking several long drags from it. His morning had been normal: he had cussed everybody out of bed telling them to get their fucking lazy asses out of bed and get to work, had Shera clean up the mess Yuffie had caused due to airsickness, talked with Barret and Cloud over breakfast, all-in-all a normal morning. He glanced over as the sound of the door to the main dock slid open and paled. Vincent Valentine had joined their ranks.

"Good morning, Vincent!" Yuffie cheered happily jumping from the higher deck to stand in front of him, hands clasped behind her back in a childish manner. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine," he replied simply, side-stepping her to join the others, the hyperactive-prone-to-airsickness ninja following close behind.

"Morning, Vince!"

"Vincent."

The gunslinger nodded towards the others who greeted him and took a seat as well, accepting a cup of straight black coffee from Shera.

Cid eyed the man as the others continued their conversations, a bead of sweat lingering on his brow. Vincent did not even seem fazed by the previous night, as though it had not even happened. _'What the fuck is wrong with this fucking picture?' _Cid turned and gazed at the gunslinger.

"So, Vincent, have any strange dreams last night? Or was our sleep relatively good?"

Vincent paused, his coffee half-way from the table to his lips. He turned his gaze towards the blonds' and frowned slightly. Since when had Cid ever cared about his sleeping patterns?

"I slept fine last night, thank you, Cid. I hope you did as well."

Cid blinked. _'Is he fucking with me?' _

"Actually, I dreamt I was bein' raped by a vampire," he stated in a gruff voice, turning away from the group who had gone silent and was eyeing him like he was crazy. He took another drag from his cigarette and grumbled to himself. _'Fucking gothic vampire piece-o-shit thinks he can pull fucking shit like that and then pretend nothing fucking happened? What a mother fucking--__.__"_

**A/N: Thus ends the first chapter of this CidxVincent fan fiction. Well I suppose it could be a CidxVincentxChaosxDeath Gigasx****Hellmasker****x****Galian**** Beast****, ****but let's not get all technical. **

**Next Chapter: Cid confronts Vincent, what shall ensue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the last chapter if you recall, Cid was throwing an almost silent temper tantrum due to the fact Vincent didn't seem to remember their fuck-fest the night before. ^_^ And now that you have been recapped, ON WITH CHAPTER TWO OF ACCEPTANCE!**

ACCEPTANCE

Chapter 002

Cid sat at the breakfast table, which was now empty save for himself. In fact, the entire Shera was empty save for himself. The group and the staff had gone off to enjoy themselves while they were parked near the Gold Saucer. Cid had not been interested, he was too busy brooding, and that was something he normally did not do. He was rough, blunt and to the point, which is why his sudden mood change bothered him so much. Why should he care if Vincent chose to play it dumb? If Cid were in his shoes, he would probably want to play it dumb too…oh wait, he was in his shoes. Cid sighed, and put out his cigarette before pulling another one from his pack, lit it and then continued to take several long drags from it, exhaling the smoke through his nose.

'_Why the fuck does it fucking bother me so much that that fucking gun__-__slinging __wacko__ was acting so innocent this mornin'? Why the fuck should I fucking care? It was just a __one-time__ thing, fuck it's a fucking onetime thing cause I fucking said it was!' _Cid let out a sound that was something between a grunt and a sigh as he exhaled a cloud of smoke through his parted teeth, running his square fingers through his cropped blond hair. _'It wasn't like it meant anything…fuck__,__ Vince probably had just come to the end of his rope, how old __is__ that guy anyway? 40? 50? And how fucking long was he asleep in that damn coffin of his? 25, 30 years? I wouldn't put it past any dude to wanna fuck anything on legs after such a long period with no women.' _Even though Cid was currently happy with his train of thought and his justification of what had happened the night previous, somewhere deep down he knew he did not really, truly believe it. Or at least he did not want to believe it. Somewhere deep down Cid wanted the previous night to have meant something, anything. Even if he would not admit it.

*

Vincent sat arms and legs crossed, face void of all emotion as he attempted to tune out the loud and extremely annoying cheers of the people coming from all around him. His eyes rolled upwards slightly before flicking towards the screaming 19 year old girl seated beside him. Yuffie was bouncing up and down in her seat, eyes wide and screaming in excitement. She had grabbed onto a piece of his cloak and was tugging on it in rhythm with her insistent bouncing. Really, were chocobo races really all that interesting? Vincent did not think so. What was so entertaining about watching a bunch of brightly-colored, smelly birds running around in circles? Several minutes passed by with Vincent being so preoccupied with his own thoughts upon the silly event he had somehow been talked into viewing that he did not even hear the whistle blow that signaled the end of this particular race. That is until Yuffie latched onto his shoulder and then proceeded to shake him wildly, causing several more strands of long black hair to slip from his headband. He blinked and frowned up at her; she had stood and was jumping up and down while she shook him.

"I WON! I WON! VINCENT I WON!" She released him and screamed while hopping around in circles. Vincent cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Your enthusiasm astounds me," Vincent stated as he stood behind the still rather bouncy Wutainese princess as she gathered up her winnings.

"Oh, come on, Vince," she said as she continued to slide the gill into her small money pouch. "Loosen up, live a little! There is nothing wrong with having a good time and enjoying it to the fullest," she urged, looping a leather string around the neck of the pouch, gripping it in her teeth and pulling hard to ensure her winnings' safety. She then proceeded to tie it to her belt, turning slowly in Vincent's general direction. Once she was sure her pouch was secure she looked up at the man who was quite a bit taller than her. She beamed at him, eyes shimmering with happiness. "After all, no more monsters or psychopaths to prevent from sending this planet down the crapper, so enjoy the peace and quiet," she stated, balling up her hand and socking him playfully on the arm before making her way towards a bunch of booths about a yard away. Vincent eyed her, lifting his hand and rubbing the spot she had socked, not because it hurt but because the gesture had been a bit of a surprise. He cocked his head to the side slightly as he watched her walk away.

'_Enjoy the peace and quiet?' _Her words echoed in his head as he watched how her no longer slim hips swayed as she walked and how her round backside seemed to fill her shorts a lot more then he remembered. He blinked, snapping himself back to reality before taking a step to follow her.

*

Vincent's back hit the wall with a hard thump before the girl's lean form pressed firmly against him, melding perfectly against him as their lips locked and their tongues slid randomly together. Her hands tugged at the front straps of his leather suit while his hands gripped at her hips.

She yelped out an "Ouch!"

"Sorry," he grumbled, spinning her around and pressing her to the wall, using his mouth to keep her in place while he haphazardly removed the gold gauntlet, tossing it across the room with a loud clatter before once again gripping her hips and pulling her close. Yuffie pushed him back, their lips never parting till both fell upon the bed. They had checked into the INN and had hardly made it up to the room before forcing their tongues down the other's throat. Yuffie tugged off her headband before pulling at her gloves. Vincent unlatched his cape and tossed it aside as he latched onto the ninja's neck, sucking and kissing at her pulse point while she undid the latch on his front and began unzipping him. While they kissed and stroked and stripped, Vincent vaguely began wondering how it had all started.

THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER

Yuffie walked slowly through the bunch of booths while men and women tried to convince her to play. She walked with her hands behind her back, a smile upon her peach lips. She paused near one booth where large yellow plastic chocobo heads rested, beaks wide open with a small target at the back of their throats.

"Would you like to play little missy?" the elderly man asked, motioning to one of the red plastic stools, a medium water riffle resting on the counter. Yuffie shrugged.

"Sure, why not," she said, swinging her leg over the stool and taking a seat, handing the man her gill and taking the riffle in hand. She leaned forward resting her upper body weight on her elbows, gun aimed and ready. The bell dinged and she pulled the trigger, along with the few other people who had joined in on the game. Vincent stood back idly watching, arms crossed, face void of emotion while he watched a bright pink balloon fill quickly with water while the ninja princess shot the target with her water gun. A loud pop later and Yuffie stood up and sighed with a smile. "All well," she said, turning back to Vincent. She smiled up at him before walking past him and farther down passed the other booths. Vincent blinked and watched her for a minute before sticking his hand in one of his pockets and pulling out some gill. He handed the elderly man his money, took a seat and picked up the water riffle. Yuffie returned, questioning look upon her youthful face as she leaned over Vincent's shoulder. "Vincent what are you doing?"

He did not reply but merely aimed and fired at the sound of the ding. After a few moments the blue balloon popped and Yuffie jumped up before latching onto Vincent's shoulders.

"OH MY GOD, VINCENT, YOU WON!" she screamed, releasing him and jumping in circles as he stood up. The elderly man handed him a large stuffed moogle, which he in turn handed to Yuffie. She smiled brightly and took the large moogle. "You won it for me?"

He nodded. She smiled and put the moogle on her back, approaching the tall ex-Turk with a childishly flirtatious smile before looking up at him. "That is perhaps the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

PRESENT TIME

Heavy breathing and breathy groans and moans could be heard mixed with the sloppy sounds of wet kisses. Yuffie moaned, arching slightly as her small breasts were squeezed and rubbed by large calloused hands, and her neck was lavished with nips and kisses. She lifted her hips, rubbing her wet mound against Vincent's weeping cock. They continued grinding against each other for several moments until Vincent paused and held himself above her looking at her. Yuffie blinked, her cheeks flushed and hair splayed upon the pillow.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Vincent lifted himself till he was resting on his knees, he did not say anything. Yuffie propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, worried expression upon her heart-shaped face. "Vincent?"

He scooted off of the bed and stood up, quickly gathering up his clothes. Yuffie scooted to the edge of the bed and watched him disbelievingly. "Vincent, what's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this." Vincent breathed roughly pulling his clothes on with the ease and speed only a man trained under the Turks could manage. He turned to gaze down at her as he finished clasping the color of his cloak. "I'm very sorry about this Yuffie." He stated before quickly exiting the hotel room, leaving a very confused and unsatisfied Yuffie Kisaragi.

*

Cid leaned almost all the way back in one of the dock chairs blowing smoke rings into the air, a cup of steaming tea resting on the small desk near him. he had laced his cigarette with some and had calmed down quite a bit. Now he did not care if he fucked a goat, he was just glad it was in the past and he could get on with his life. He blew out another smoke ring when the sound of the Shera's entrance door slamming reached his ears. He blinked and glanced behind himself as the automatic door slid open and in stalked a peeved looking Vincent Valentine.

"Back so soon?"

Vincent didn't reply to the captain's question but sat down beside him and grabbed the tea pot, pouring himself a cup of the steaming tea. Cid blinked. It was not like he had not had tea with the ex-Turk before, but usually a preset date was scheduled.

"Do you have another one of those?" Vincent asked, nodding to the cigarette held between the blond's thick square fingers. Cid looked at the cigarette then back up at the man clad in red, cocking an eyebrow before barking, "Since when do you smoke?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes, snatching the cigarette out of the pilot's hands and taking a quick drag before exhaling, a cloud of smoke pillowing around his mouth and nose. He sighed and handed the cigarette back to the blond.

Cid frowned, the sudden resentment for the other man returning tenfold. He snuffed the cigarette out before turning to the other man. "Okay me and you gotta talk."

Vincent frowned gazing at the blond. "You don't remember anything about last night?"

Vincent frowned.

"If you mean the fact that both you and Barret were having a belching contest then yes I remember being thoroughly disgusted," the red-clad man stated matter-of-factly. Cid frowned and shook his head waving a hand in front of the other man.

"No not that! I'm talkin' about you comin' in my room last night and askin' me to fuck your brains out!"

Vincent shot the blond an expression that could not be defined by words, a look that made the hairs on the back of the pilot's neck stand on end.

"Have you lost your mind entirely?"

Cid snarled and stood up turning away from the other man, tugging at his short blond hair before spinning back around. He pointed a finger at the other man.

"You fucking came into my damn room last night and asked me to fucking fuck your brains out because the fucking demons or whatever were…I don't know what."

Vincent frowned before groaning and closing his eyes, sinking in his seat and covering his eyes with his left hand.

"This isn't happening."

"Now are you going to tell me what the fuck is goin' on?"

Vincent groaned.

"I…It's hard to explain," Vincent said in a low voice. Cid crossed his arms and gazed down at the gunslinger.

"Well try."

Vincent took a deep breath.

"Even though I can control the demons and bend them to my will, sometimes…my will isn't strong enough to keep them from influencing me. Usually when I am too physically or mentally exhausted they can manipulate my actions."

"So you're saying I fucked you while a demon was controlling you?"

Vincent cringed.

"No, not exactly. It's still me; they're just suggesting things to me. And…well…" Vincent's expression grew grim. "I haven't had sex for over thirty years, and I guess the demons just got tired of not getting any. Not that I would know if they got any before they were inside me," he added with a grumble.

Cid let his arms fall to his sides and eyed the man. He seemed haunted and more than troubled.

"Hey, Vince, I didn't mean to blow up at you…is, is something wrong?" he asked, that sensitive side once again rearing its not-so-ugly head. Vincent let out a weary sigh.

"I think I'm going to be leaving, Cid I think I'll go out on my own again."

Cid blinked a sense of dread washing over him. After the final defeat of Sephiroth Vincent had vanished from the group's radar for almost a year before the Deepground incident and now he was going to disappear again. Cid blinked again. Why was he so worried? Vincent was a grown man and more then capable of taking care of himself, why was he so bothered by the idea of the gunslinger leaving?

"Vince, just cause this happened doesn't mean you gotta leave. I don't hold nuttin against ya."

Vincent stood and shook his head, a slight warning look in his eyes.

"You don't understand Cid, I need to leave."

"But Vince"

"Fuck, Cid, don't you get it? I'm leaving because of you!"

Cid blinked, totally surprised by the sheer desperation that flicked across the pale man's façade.

"Vince…why?"

"Because I don't…I don't want to hurt you," Vincent said quietly before turning and quickly exiting the dock and heading for his room. He would gather his meager belongings and then depart.

*

Vincent lifted his leg and rested his left boot on the small groove in the wall while attaching Cerberus to the holster attached to his thigh. While he attached a Blizzard MASTER Level Materia to the chain on his gun, the rest of his Materia already tucked away safely, a soft knock on his door could be heard before the door opened and Cid timidly walked in. Vincent straightened up, placing his boot back on the floor and eyeing the pilot who looked more like a bad puppy than a foul-mouthed captain. Cid cleared his throat and looked as if he were going to say something before making a humming sound and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Vincent's brows furrowed slightly. Cid took a breath of air and crooked his neck slightly.

"Vince, I…I don't want you to go."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow. "I want you to stay here…I know you don't have a home of your own and well…you could always stay with me…I mean I don't have much but I'd be willing to share it with you."

"Cid."

Cid blinked and his ears turned red before he lifted his hands and nodded.

"Yeah…yeah umm I know, you don't…you're not…umm I know it's stupid of me to even assume that you're interested in…oh fuck it, never mind." He turned to leave but stopped when Vincent gripped his shoulder. He glanced back at the slightly taller man.

"Cid, are you asking me to live with you?"

Cid blinked before stuttering.

"Uh, um well…yeah, yeah I think I am."

"Cid…are you gay?"

"Umm no…well, at least I didn't think I was…."

"Cid, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't go."

"Cid, you don't understand…if we had sex it is very possible that the demons will have been imprinted by you."

Cid blinked, a confused and questioning look crossing his features as he gave Vincent an I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look. Vincent sighed. "Cid, none of the demons are very humanoid…it is possible that they will want sexual pleasure from only you."

"So, wait. What you're saying is that those fucking demons may pick me as what? A fucking mate?"

"That isn't out of the question."

A long stretch of silence occurred between the two.

"Vincent, I'm not afraid. What happens, happens. But please, don't run away. We're your friends, and we want you to keep in touch. Come stay with me. I…I want to be there for you."

The smallest of smiles flickered across the gunslingers face.

"Okay, we'll give this a try." He released the pilot's shoulder and took a step back. "And I'm sure you'd be glad for a man's touch when fixing the Shera."

Cid's eyes widened and he rolled his head slightly.

"OH fuck yes! That woman doesn't know what the fuck she's doing!"

Vincent smiled and was glad to see the captain reverting back to his usual self, and somewhere deep down was glad that someone cared enough for him to actually ask him _not _to leave.

**Man this chapter gave me strife…AND HE WASN'T EVEN IN IT! Lol. Sorry bad pun I know. Anyway, yeah forgive the Yuffentine, I support that as well and well…I sorta needed it in there at least once.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Vincent moves into Cid's house, Yuffie pretends not to be mad at Vincent. Will it all blow up in their faces or will everything go smoothly?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Oh my God it's been a month since I've updated! I feel so damn bad now! Okay well, I kind of have an excuse: My grandmother passed away.**

**But I still feel bad about not updating sooner. So please enjoy this chapter, it will be one of the shorter and milder chapters, but please enjoy.**

Vincent stood awkwardly in the doorway, a small bag holding his meager belongings was slung over his shoulder. He felt out of place and more than a little awkward. Cid seemed oblivious to this as he moseyed about the room moving things and cussing every so often when he found something that did _not _belong there. After he was finished moving things around and throwing a number of objects into the storage closet, he turned towards Vincent, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders just slightly.

"Well, here it is," he said, cigarette dangling from his mouth. Vincent took a moment to quickly let his eyes scan the room. It was… simple… to say the least.

The walls were painted a deep forest green, and at one point he was sure the floor molding had been white, but now the walls were so cluttered with junk it could not be seen, and what little sections that could be seen were gray in color. The ceiling was white and dangling from the center was a pathetic excuse of a fan. Vincent got the impression that if it were turned on it would swing wildly from side to side and or fall from the ceiling and slice whoever was closest into pieces. A small dresser rested among the piles of boxes on the wall to his left, there for his convenience, though nothing about the room seemed at all convenient. And resting directly across from him was a small roll-away bed.

"I know it ain't much, but it'll at least be'ah place to lay u'or ass down for the night--" Cid began, obviously feeling a little self conscious and awkward over the situation himself.

"Thank you," was all Vincent needed to say to get the pilot to shut his mouth. The faintest of blushes crossed the captain's cheeks before he came to his senses.

"Ya, well…you can, uh… settle in," he said, easing his way over to the other man, who stepped aside to allow him to exit the room. "Dinner will be in an 'our," he added before vanishing, leaving the gun slinger to 'settle in'. Vincent set his bag on the edge of the bed before taking a seat. The springs creaked as the bed sagged slightly under his weight; he sighed. There really was not much he could do to settle in. He was here, he was expected to stay and this was where he would be staying, it was as simple as that. Vincent glanced at the clock above the door. It was four-thirty-five pm and he had an hour before dinner. He sighed and decided to nap until then. He lifted his legs onto the bed and laid himself down upon his back and closed his eyes. He was not really tired, but he knew if he did not take several short naps to help keep his wakeful energy up he would no doubt lose control and Chaos or one of the other demons—'Gaia forbid'—would take over and do something unpleasant that he would not remember. He sighed, shutting himself down slowly by only focusing on his breathing and the beating of his heart against his rib cage. Shortly afterwards, he was dead to the world and sleeping soundly.

*

Vincent Valentine entered the main hall of the old Shinra Manor, dressed in full Turk uniform and gazed out of the window, the light dancing upon his pale skin. He sighed, resting his hands upon the windowsill. He knew it was not real. None of it was real; this was just a figment of his imagination. He was not even really there; no he was sleeping on the creaky old bed in Cid Highwind's home in Rocket Town. No, this was the world he was enslaved to, a world he could not escape and a world he shared with four others. Another sigh escaped the ex-Turk.

*

"Hey Vince, w'at the 'ell do you wanna eat for dinner?" Cid question in a loud gruff voice as he entered the bedroom, drying his hands on an old dish towel. He froze, cigarette held between his lips. "Oh…." he said, voice lowering considerably. He felt heat lick at his ears as he gazed at the site of the man before him. Vincent Valentine sleeping soundly and peacefully, hands resting limply on his stomach, head turned just slightly to the left, eye lids twitching as he entered the short period known as rem sleep. Cid eased back out of the room; he would let the gunslinger sleep till dinner was ready.

*

'_DrEaM vAlEnTiNe…DrEaM.' _And the assault began, not upon Vincent's subconscious form or his physical form, but upon his emotional and psychological form.

_It was mid august, 1965, Wutai. It was the summer Vincent had gone to visit family on his father's side, his Wutainese family. Even though the Wutainese people as a whole stuck strictly to their own and were very unwelcoming to other people, Vincent did not feel at all out of place upon the largest continent. In fact he rather enjoyed his time with his Wutainese family. He could speak the Wutainese language just as fluently as he could his birth tongue 'commons'. This was perhaps the summer Vincent did his most growing up, for this was the summer he began to explore himself, his spirituality, his inner being, his physical strengths and weaknesses and his sexuality. _

_Slowly Vincent eased himself over the gate to the garden. The crimson eyes scanned the area in search of anyone, but there was no one, they were all inside escaping from the heat of mid day. He sighed gratefully, he was glad he lived in a usually cool climate, thus the heat did nothing but sooth him. He looked around again besides himself before pulling something from the pocket within his day robe. He could feel a blush licking at his ears as he unfolded the silken cloth that concealed his toy. It had been given to him by his friend Verdot. He could remember how embarrassed he had been when the item had been shoved into his hand, and how angry (he had) been when said friend walked away laughing his head off like a mad scientist. Vincent roamed through the garden, wandering near the high stone wall. The sun could no longer touch him, and it was indeed cooler in the shade, but the heat still licked at his skin. The garden was lush and green, with tall trees, colorful bushes and a number of fountains. He paused near one and set down the item he had withdrawn from the cloth. What was he turning into? He felt almost ashamed with himself, but he had been given such a gift and he was determined to use it at least once. He would worry about self loathing later; right now all he wanted to do was indulge himself a little. Letting out a shaky breath, Vincent took hold of the tie about his middle and undid it, letting the silken tie dangle at his sides before easing the robe away from his body. It fell to the grass lightly and left him standing stark naked. He gnawed at his lip, nervously picking up the toy. It was only a little longer than his middle finger, but a little thicker than two and a half of his fingers found together. It was white and it would vibrate if a tiny switch at the bottom was pushed upward. He could sense his anxiety. Where was it supposed to go again? He shook his head and set it back down upon the edge of the fountain. He was not quite ready for that just yet. He instead, dipped his fingers under the steady flow of the fountain, soaking his fingers before running them over his cock. It did not feel unpleasant, but he got the distinct impression it would have felt different had someone else been touching him there. He closed his eyes, stroking gently. he had touched himself on occasion, after all what sixteen-year-old boy hadn't jerked himself off while in the shower? But even so, it had never done much for him. He sighed, cock fully stiff he knew it was time to experiment a bit. He glanced at the toy and knew there was no way he was going to manage to fit that inside of him without some practice. He once again dipped his fingers in the fountain before leaning against the fountain, arching his back slightly. He reached behind his testicles and very carefully poked at his entrance with his index finger. His fingers were cold to the touch and whenever he added just the slightest amount of pressure a sharp pain shot up his rectal canal. If it was going to hurt so badly then there was no way he would be able to get the toy inside of himself. He did not like pain. After a few more moments of touching and pressing the tip of his finger pushed passed the puckered ring and he hissed, his muscles flexing around his finger. He was not sure if the muscles were trying to push his finger out or suck it in and he did not much care for the burning sensation that spread from his hole throughout his insides was enough to make him want to not go any farther. _

_*_

Vincent's fingers twitched upon his stomach, he was trying to wake up. He may not have encountered the demons so to speak, but he was well aware that one of them was attacking him, dragging up memories, memories he did not want to remember. _'YoU cAn NoT fIgHt It ViNcEnT. i WiLl NoT lEt YoU.' _Vincent frowned in his sleep, the slight pulsating ache in the back of his head causing him the slightest bit of discomfort. He shifted slightly with a sigh. Chaos could be a real dick when he wanted to be.

*

"_What exactly are you doing, Vincent?" The voice, though deep and familiar, was familiar in two totally different ways. Vincent jumped and turned around quickly, stepping to the side slightly to hide the toy. He struggled for an explanation as he came face to face with firstly, his older cousin Qualish, who for some strange reason morphed into Chaos…but that did not bother the naked boy, he did not even seem to really notice. The golden eyes were narrowed in suspicion and focused on the teen's face. Vincent could feel himself blushing slightly as those golden eyes shot down to his exposed cock before turning to his face. _

"_Nothing," Vincent whispered. _

"_Nothing you say?" Qualish-Chaos questioned. "I'm certain that you have gotten little accomplished at the moment, but with the state you are in, I am certain you have a goal in mind." _

"_You're wrong"_

"_So you were leaning against the fountain exposed to the world preparing yourself for your finger…." The older paused and smirked. "Or the toy that is behind your back?" _

_Of all people why did he have to get caught by Chaos? Subconsciously, Vincent, the real Vincent knew his memories were being twisted, but already trapped in the confines of rem sleep, he could do little to prevent Chaos's game. _

_He felt so humiliated at the moment and could feel heat burning the back of his eyes. He swallowed and stopped to gather his robes. "I did not tell you to get dressed."_

_Vincent's head snapped up, straight yet thick strands of black hair falling into his crimson eyes. "I am not one to condemn someone from exploring themselves, but of course I also know you Vincent, and I know you will back down before you reach any form of completion. I believe you need my help."_

_Vincent licked his lips. Chaos smirked, elongated canines glistening slightly from behind thin pale lips. "Turn around and spread your legs." _

_Vincent blinked and blushed but did as he was told and turned(,) bracing himself against the fountain. "You assume the position of a bottom so naturally." _

*

Vincent's crimson eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped his thin lips. He sat up, feeling how the leather of his suit stuck to his sweat-covered skin and how a sharp pinch radiated from between his legs as he sat up, the tightness of his suit pinching at his throbbing penis. He snarled, glaring down at the bulge between his legs, crimson eyes narrowing as his teeth ground together. _'Damn you, Chaos; stay away from my memories!' _He received no reply, meaning the demon had gone to sleep.

"Oy, Vince, get yer ass outta bed!"

Vincent turned his attention towards the door as Cid entered, trail of smoke following behind him. "Oh, yer up," he said a little surprised, his blue eyes doing a quick sweep of the man seated on the bed. Vincent narrowed his eyes a bit as the blond's eyes rested between his legs a little longer than he was comfortable with. "Wa…wa' the fuck's gotten into you?" Cid asked, and even though Vincent was irritated he could hear the concern in the captain's voice. "Demons again?"

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He did not really want to drag Cid into his issues.

"No, it's fine."

Cid took a few steps closer.

"Vince…. Maybe I could help?"

Vincent stood and shook his head quickly.

"No, Cid, I am not involving you in this, it is dangerous. I do not want you to get—" Vincent never managed to finish his sentence as a pair of tobacco stained, masculine lips were pressed to his, momentarily cutting off his air supply and sending a little spark to the tip of his cock. He let his eyes drift closed as a little pressure was added to the kiss before the lips vanished. He remained standing stock still, eyes closed for several moments before his eyes fluttered open and he subconsciously licked his lips before clearing his throat. Cid gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"I'm already involved, Vince." He gave the gunman's arm a gentle squeeze before releasing him and turning towards the door. "Ya can use the bathroom if ye want. Get more privacy t'at way," he added as he exited. "Dinner's ready."

*

Vincent entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him before leaning against it and looking around.

The room was small with a porcelain bathtub up against the wall with a plain white curtain, green-tiled floor and walls, small toilet, sink and a frosted window. He sighed and crossed over to the sink and leaned against it. He undid the small strap nearest his fly before undoing it and pulling out his thick throbbing cock. He groaned in disgust. He hated how is own body betrayed him. The head of his cock was swollen and red, slick with pre-cum. He wrapped his fingers around the thick member and began jerking quickly. It only took a few minutes till he was spilling his cum into the palm of his hand. He let out a grunt as he gave a few extra tugs on the sensitive flesh before releasing himself and gazing dully at his sticky hand. _'Damn you, Chaos.' _The darkest of sensations brushed against his consciousness and Vincent just _knew _Chaos was chuckling at him.

**Yeah forgive the crappieness which is this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER which will be up MUCH SOONER then this one was and WILL BE MUCH MUCH MUCH BETTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Forgive the lateness and rather shortness of this chapter, I will hopefully get back into the full swing of things quite soon. Please read and enjoy.**

Acceptance

Chapter Four

The first couple of days and nights spent in Rocket Town living with Cid were stressful and awkward in Vincent's opinion; not that Cid really seemed to notice. Vincent would spend his days memorizing where everything went and where everything _should not _have been. His evenings were spent almost sleepless as he was too nervous for sleep; fearful that Chaos would once again attempt to invade his memories and twist his dreams in order to get a sexual rise out of him. It was all too clear to Vincent now: Chaos wanted Cid. Of course, it was too early for Vincent to tell if Chaos wanted Cid in a sexual manner or if he just wanted Cid because he enjoyed Vincent's turmoil. Whatever the reason, it left Vincent uneasy. And the mere fact that Vincent was now jacking off every morning was beginning to really piss him off.

Cid on the other hand was annoyed with the first few days for an entirely different reason. He spent most of his daylight hours working on different projects or tuning up the Shera II. The later afternoon he spent smoking and cooking, the same things he did every day. So why was he annoyed? Cid was annoyed because over the past eighty-four hours he had hardly seen head or tail of his gun-slinging guest. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, after all, Vincent was never a very social individual so he should have been more worried had the gunslinger been more social rather than the other way around.

*

It was a dark, cold, rainy afternoon and both men were trapped indoors. Vincent sat in the back room, which happened to be a storage room he had grown quite fond of, gazing dully out the window. The sky was dark with thick black storm clouds; fog covered the tops of buildings in the distance. The only sound to be heard, besides the quiet cussing of Cid in the kitchen, was the light pitter-patter of rain drops upon the roof and windowpane. Vincent glanced over his shoulder towards the hall as a loud crash echoed through the house, followed by the loud cussing from the blond captain who had obviously knocked several large pans from the counter top. Vincent turned his attention back towards the window, crimson eyes reflecting none of his inner thoughts.

"Eh Vince." Vincent turned his attention towards the door to the storage room where the rather ruffled-looking pilot stood. "Let's go out ta eat," he grumbled, obviously more than a little pissed off. Vincent cocked a delicate black eyebrow as he gave the foulmouthed blond a curiously questioning look. An awkward silence stretched between the two as they remained on opposite ends of the room, one standing and one sitting. "T'ere's t'at new Wutainese restaurant downtown, not really my t'ing but t'ey sell some pretty fucking good noodles."

Vincent wasn't listening; his crimson eyes were focused firmly upon the blond's thin masculine lips as he spoke, head tilted to the side just slightly in an awkward stance, cigarette dangling from between his teeth. Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the smallest and finest details of the man standing in the doorway, rambling on and on about the new restaurant. How there was the faintest hint of dark circles under the blue eyes, how small blond bristles of hair covered the man's chin, upper lip and cheeks, leading up to his sideburns. How the strong nose had the slightest bump on the bridge indicating that it had been broken at least once. How there was the smallest of pink scars resting on the left side of the man's upper lip; Vincent wondered what had caused that. He felt his eyes fall back down to the man's lips, watching as they moved. He unconsciously licked his own lips, his heart beginning to beat rapidly against his ribcage, heat rising his core body temperature slightly.

Cid continued rambling on and on, not noticing as the other man rose from his spot from across the room and slowly began approaching; that was, until a strong pair of slender hands gripped the sides of his arms and a pair of soft, smooth lips were pressed against his. Cid's eyes grew wide and he blinked several times as he gazed at the man kissing him. He blinked several more times once Vincent broke the kiss and his crimson eyes fluttered open. His eyes were half-lidded and were slightly glassy. The faintest hue of pink had filled the pale man's cheeks.

"W-wat t'a fuck was t'at?"

"I believe that was a kiss, Mr. Highwind."

Cid flushed and glared.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" he barked, clenching his fists as his own cheeks burned with a new found heat. "W'at I wanna fucking know is WHY the fuck you kissed me!" he asked harshly, scowling as his blue eyes locked with lidded crimson.

Vincent did not answer, but instead leaned back in and pressed his lips to the blond man's. He felt the other struggle with the action for a quick moment before relaxing and responding to the kiss. Cid slid his arms around the brunet's slender waist and pulled him flush against himself. Vincent allowed himself to be pulled against the other man, his arms lifting and wrapping loosely around the blond's neck, eyes fluttering closed. He enjoyed the feeling of the other man's broader build pressed firmly against his slender frame and the strong arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel the prickling sensation of the other man's face as his lips were ravished, nipped and bit, followed quickly by the warmth of a tongue brushing against his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing access for the pink muscle to invade it. He let out a throaty groan as the other's tongue explored his mouth, running over his teeth, gums, cheeks before sliding sensually against his own. Vincent gasped, his hips jerking forward to grind against the blond's as the blond's tongue began fucking the back of this throat, thrusting in and out and rubbing hard against the inner walls of his throat.

Cid gasped and groaned at the feeling of the slimmer man bucking against him. He gripped the other's hips and pulled, backing them both out of the storage room, down the hall, stumbling passed the bathroom and into Cid's room; the one room Vincent had yet to actually enter. He took the opportunity not only to fill his lungs with the much needed oxygen when Cid finally broke the kiss, but also to take a quick glance around the room. The floor was worn hardwood as were the walls and a large simple bed rested against the wall. Boxes filled with shuttle parts decorated the surrounding areas. Vincent did not have much time to examine the room for the next thing he knew he had been pushed down upon the large bed. He bounced slightly, his head bobbing on his spine as the mattress adjusted to his body's weight, mass and density. He crawled back farther onto the bed gazing through lust-filled crimson eyes up to the man looming near the end of the bed.

Cid felt his swollen groin throb with want as he eyed the creature sprawled upon his bed. Vincent was laying on his back, one leg straight with the other bent at the knee and slightly spread, relieving some of the pressure from his no doubt hard member. He was propped up on his elbows, shoulders slumped, head bowed slightly. The dark locks of his hair were splayed across his left shoulder. Cid crawled upon the bed and climbed over the slightly smaller man, caging him down, knees and arms on either side of his black-clad form. He bowed his head and hungrily latched onto the other man's lips, pressing his pelvis against the other man's, rubbing his arms. Both panted between hungry kisses.

"Vince…why…w'at is…t'is…."

Vincent groaned as he rolled his hips, rubbing his strained groin against the larger man's thigh.

"Shut up, Cid," he breathed, nipping at the blond's ear. Cid did not need to be told twice. He gently unclasped the strap at the top of the black body suit and took the zipper between thumb and index finger and began pulling it down. He managed to get it half way down when a slender hand wrapped around his wrist and halted his motion. He blinked and glanced at the other. Vincent was gazing hardly at the ceiling, mouth thin as a line, hint of anger on his pale face. Cid was confused.

"I'm sorry, Cid," Vincent breathed quietly as he sat up, causing the other to shift off of him. He took the zipper, zipped himself back up and re-clasped the strap before quickly sliding off of the bed. "I just can't do this, I'm…I'm sorry," he said, waving a hand in self dismissal as he exited the bedroom, leaving a very, _very_ confused Cid Highwind.

"W'at the fuck just happened?" he mumbled to himself.

*

Vincent had quickly returned to the store room and was seated near the window gazing out, crimson eyes filled with emotion as the tightening in his chest began to make him nauseous. He swallowed the sour spit that invaded his mouth and closed his eyes, grimacing slightly as it slid down his throat and back into his seemingly upset stomach. He did not turn when he heard the heavy footsteps of the blond captain enter the room, pausing near the doorway. He could not look at him, and he forced his crimson eyes on the outside world, not wanting to see the blond even via his reflection in the slightly fogged windowpane. "Vince, w'at the fuck was that all about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't fucking tell me t'at was fucking nothing! T'at was not nothing!" Cid snapped, crossing the room and standing directly behind the gunslinger, who still refused to turn and gaze at him. "Vince, w'at the fuck is going on? First you kiss me and act as if ya're after a power fuck and t'en you go and pull this shit."

Vincent closed his eyes, shoulders slouching slightly. How could he let his emotions get so out of hand? How could he have acted like that, he would always get hurt…he was destined for a life of misery and he knew it.

"Cid," he breathed, keeping his eyes closed. "I am sorry. I should not have come on to you like that. It was wrong of me." He slowly opened his crimson eyes and allowed them to focus on the green-shirted reflection upon the glass. "I know you do not understand your emotions, Cid…or your feelings towards me; that night was a mistake, it confused you….You don't want to be in a physical relationship with me; not only am I another man but I am nothing but misfortune." Vincent heard the sharp intake of breath behind him as the other prepared to protest and now doubt cuss him up one wall and down another, but Vincent cut him off by turning around sharply and gazing up at him through narrowed crimson eyes. "Cid, you have always been a lady's man, your obvious attraction to Shera did not go unnoticed by your friends…or me. Don't let what happened the other night ruin what could possibly be something beautiful between the two of you. I do not want to ruin something good and pure."

Cid's blue eyes narrowed and he flexed his hands several time, the vein in his temple throbbing angrily as he gazed down at the brunet who was glaring up at him.

"Ya can't look me in the eyes and tell me ya didn't feel a fucking thing the other night."

Vincent felt his heart double its pace. He did not remember the other night, not really. He remembered bits and pieces, remembered stumbling into Cid's room and clinging to the blond as his unsteady legs chose to give way, remembered the sensation of cloth rubbing almost painfully against his ass and an earth shattering orgasm…which in truth he only remembered due to the dreams he had been having ever since. "It was a mistake, Cid." Vincent did not even have a second to react when the blond crashed his fist against his cheekbone and sent him stumbling from the chair and into the opposite wall, knocking several boxes from the stack, their contents spilling across the floor. Vincent's eyes were wide as he snapped his head towards the blond as he steadied himself. He could not believe Cid hit him. Cid was doubled over, hand still balled into a trembling fist as he glared hard at the other man.

"You fucking bastard."

Vincent growled and dashed forward, his fist connecting with the blond's nose, a satisfying crunch being heard before a fist drove hard into his gut. Both men grunted, their forms trembling slightly as they pulled apart. Vincent held his gut while blood poured from the blond's now broken nose. But despite their momentary breather, it only took a few seconds before Cid slammed himself against the smaller man's friend, sending both to the floor with a load crash. Vincent attempted to kick the blond but was unsuccessful due to the loss of momentum when his body was pinned to the floor. He struggled for a moment, attempting to grasp some sort of leverage but failed as his waist was straddled, his legs and arms pinned to the floor. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING ASS, VALENTINE?!" The blond's eyes narrowed. "What are you so fucking afraid of?"

Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed, his lips thinning to nothing but a line before he closed his eyes and turned his face away from the blond, eyes opening to glare towards the wall. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, but now they were fueling his emotions rather than his instinct to beat the captain into a bloody heap. His lips parted and he mumbled something. From the corner of his eye he could see the blond bow his head slightly. "What?"

He closed his eyes, feeling tears burn the back of his eyes. He would not let them fall, he would not cry in front of another person, let alone the blond on top of him.

"I am afraid of getting hurt," Vincent whispered, though just a little louder so the blond could hear him.

Cid blinked, his expression softening slightly as he gazed down at the man beneath him. The brunet's cheek was slightly red and a little swollen from when he'd been sucker punched, but that was not what made Cid's inner comforter crop up. No, it was the glistening in the other's eyes that got him. Vincent let out a sigh. "Cid…I am…curious about you." He turned his attention back to the blond, making eye contact. "And maybe I did feel something the other night, but I want…I need to feel something other than just heated sexual pleasure…I need something emotional, intimate…as stupid as that sounds."

Cid did have to admit, it did sound rather stupid, almost feminine. The blond began wondering if Vince had been gay his whole life…nah that couldn't be right. "I still love Lucrecia Cid…."

Cid blinked. "It is possible I will always love her…and I think you need to know that."

Silence followed, thick with an awkward sense of _What now?_

**Authors Note: Forgive the lack of full lemon, more of a lime if anything, or rather more citrusy. But still, please review. (longer reviews would be greatly appreciated.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I figured out why updates for this story are so slow compared to how quickly I updated Choice. I don't have this one totally planned out step by step. Sure, I know the basic plot and I know in which direction I am going, but it's not like Choice where I knew EXACTLY what I was doing. So, while I work out the 'bugs' in this fan-fiction please bear with me. ^-^; Also, I can't write about a phone conversation for the life of me. Now on with chapter five. LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT!**

* * *

Both men stood in the middle of the storage room, random parts and items littering the floor by their feet. Neither looking the other in the eyes. The air hung thick as if pregnant with awkwardness. Vincent still felt miserable, and was not exactly sure where he stood with the blond captain. They said things they didn't mean, _check_, they beat the crap out of each other, _check_, they apologized in their own little way, _check_…but was anything really resolved? Where did they go from here? They had established that they were physically interested in each other…but were they going to explore these interests? Vincent felt a stab of guilt at the mere idea of venturing into the world of sex, romance and possibly love again. How could he betray Lucrecia like that?

"Ya know," Vincent blinked, pulled from his guilt-laden thoughts, attention being drawn towards the man standing opposite him. Cid wasn't looking at him, but rather he was staring intently towards something in the corner of the room. "I'm bettin' Lucrecia would probably want ya to be happy." Cid finally lifted his gaze, blue eyes meeting wide and surprised crimson. "If she really loved ya, she'd want ya to be happy. That's just how them women are. They want us to be fuckin' happy…even if they're not." Cid snorted and let a smile cross his gruff features. "Even though our fuckin' happiness tends to piss 'em off royal."

Vincent closed his eyes and bowed his head. He didn't deserve to be happy…not after his failure to protect her and her child…and even after that…his failure to protect _their _child. Vincent sighed and opened his eyes, sending the blond a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry, Cid…I just don't know." He turned and headed for the door, pausing momentarily to address the man behind him. "Please give me time to think…I need to figure this out."

Cid scratched the back of his neck, shifting his weight from foot to foot before nodding briskly.

"Ya, sure, not a problem."

Vincent nodded in thanks before vanishing through the doorway.

*

Cid was panicking. He had avoided Vincent's room all afternoon, instead spending his day working on some trinkets and enjoying some hot tea. He had not wanted to bother Vincent while he was 'figuring' out whatever he was figuring out. But once dinner time rolled around he decided that it was time Vincent acted a little social, at least long enough to eat a bowl of franks and beans…seeing as that was the only thing Cid had in the house at the moment. He'd made his way down the hall and towards his friend's room and knocked saying, "Vince, get you're ass out here, dinners done!" But he received no reply. That had pissed him off a bit but he 'politely' knocked again and repeated himself. After a few minutes of receiving no reply he opened the door to find no sign of his gun-slinging friend. After searching around town a bit Cid was beyond himself. Had he insulted his friend so greatly that he would just leave? Let alone lie about it? Cid didn't really care if Vincent left…well, okay he did, but if that would make Vincent happy than let him go. But Cid was more concerned with his friend's wellbeing, after all…why would he leave without saying anything?

So, several hours after discovering his house guest was missing Cid was on the phone with the only person he knew he could trust to divulge his worries to, someone who would not judge him or the situation and would no doubt have some good advice. "I just don't fucking know what to do, Cloud! He just fucking up and left! He didn't even tell me! How fucking fucked up is that shit?!" he barked over the phone as he paced back and forth frantically through the dimly lit kitchen, trail of smoke following him as a cigarette dangled from between his teeth.

*

"Pretty…_messed _up Cid, but it's Vincent, what do you expect? A hug and a warm goodbye? You know he doesn't do goodbyes very well," Cloud stated, being sure to censor his reply in order to keep Denzel and Marlene's ears as virgin as was possible in the current day and age. Cloud was hunched over the sink behind the bar, scrubbing at the dinner dishes, phone plastered between his shoulder and ear. "But don't worry about Vincent, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself. He did make it all the way to Kalm without anyone's assistance."

*

Cid let out an exasperated sigh and leaned his rump against the counter, plastering the phone between his ear and shoulder as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Sure, he's a big boy—" Cloud had no idea how big Vince really was, Cid mentally told himself as he talked—"and sure he can take care of himself but that doesn't stop me from fucking worrying about his sorry ass!" Cid dumped his cigarette in the ash tray on the counter before pulling another out and popping it unlit in his mouth.

*

Cloud let a sympathetic smile grace his features as he drained the sink and dried his hands on a kitchen towel. He tossed the towel on the sink, turned his back to it and leaned the small groove of his back against it. "I understand, really I do…but listen, if you spend all of your time worry about him and don't just let him do his own thing nothing will happen between the two of you." Cloud knew it sounded harsh, but he knew worry only ever caused him trouble with his lover, who was hard headed, determined and also a big boy who could take care of himself. "So just relax and wait, he'll be back. But now I have to go, I got to get the kids in bed before I head home." He stated.

*

Cid sighed and grunted a goodbye before hanging up the phone before the blond could utter his farewell. He humphed and slammed the phone down on the counter with a loud clatter, glaring off into space. _Where the fuck could he have gotten to?_

*

The dark, damp cavern was not lit by any source of external light, but rather the internal lights that glowed from deep within the thousands, possibly millions of crystals that jutted from the walls, ceiling and up from the puddles of crystal clear, rippling water. A single crystal glowed brightly, then dimmed slightly, its neighboring crystals repeating the pattern till the whole cave seemed to brighten then darken in a rhythmic pattern, almost as if the crystals were talking to one another. A large pool of water rippled slightly as the enormous crystal standing in its middle glowed brightly. The ripples rolled out away from the crystal and gently rolled up the slight raise of the earth they met, gently licking at the pointed tip of a golden armored boot before retreating back towards the crystal.

Vincent sat at the water's edge, left knee raised in order to play rest for his arm, his right leg bent beneath him, right arm rested slightly behind him in order to keep him in an upright position. His red cloak was missing from his figure, leaving him in only his leather suit. He shivered slightly, but not due to the chill in the cave. He merely sat there, head bowed, eyes focused on the small pebbles between his legs. His bangs shielded his face.

"_Why are you so sad?" _

Vincent didn't need to look up to know what he would see. He would see a green field with well manicured trees with flower blossoms upon their branches and the woman currently encased in the large mako crystal.

"I don't know what to do," Vincent muttered back. He hardly ever responded to this figment, the last time being the time he lied and said that Sephiroth was indeed dead, if only to ease the restless spirit of his lost love. He felt a shallow sense of feeling weigh down his shoulders before a pair of nearly see through white-covered arms crossed his chest.

"_What is so troubling?"_

Vincent trembled slightly. He knew she wasn't really there, and _yet _he could _feel _her there, touching him.

"My frie-companion—" he paused a moment—"is seeking a relationship with me."

"_Oh?" _

Vincent closed his eyes.  
"I don't know what to do. What do I tell him?" He felt a light vibration against his shoulders quickly followed by a light, airy and beautiful giggle.

"_Him?"_

Vincent grimaced.

"I still love you." He felt the figure tense before a gentle hand rubbed his jaw.

"_Vincent…I am gone."_

"Then why can I still hear you? Why can I still feel you?" He felt bitter tears burn the back of his eyes. "Why do I still feel as if you are here with me?"

"_Because the ones we love never truly leave us. I am so sorry for all of the pain I caused you, Vincent…but," _

"You cause much pleasure as well, Lucrecia…and it is I who should apologize to you. I failed you…failed to protect you…failed to protect…protect our child."

A few moments of silence followed and Vincent wondered if he had angered his love's spirit.

"_I wasn't strong enough. But, Vincent…don't you think it is time you let go of our past mistakes and look towards a brighter, happier tomorrow?" _

Vincent bowed his head farther, his dark bangs shielding his face from the world.

"I'm frightened Lucrecia…." He breathed. "I'm afraid to be hurt again…to give myself to someone…give all of myself and than have that person hurt me."

"_If you weren't afraid I would be worried…but Vincent, you need to learn to love again. You need to learn to love and enjoy the pleasures of another again. Don't you remember Vincent? The warmth, passion and freedom you felt when you accepted my love and I accepted yours? We completed each other…but we were young, we were stupid…we were blind. You are older now, you have felt pain, you are no longer blind…you can have all that again and know how to prevent the past from repeating itself." _

Vincent let out a sigh. How could he forget those feelings? He could never forget the passion he shared with Lucrecia, she would always hold a place in his heart, no matter how much time passed and despite those fair few who may also claim a piece of his heart.

"I will never forget the times we spent together. We really were young, and perhaps we were stupid…but we were happy…at least for a little while."

*

_Shinra Manor, a large manor resting on a rather large piece of land high on the plateau above the small mountain village of Nibelheim was the work location of a handful of Shinra scientists working on several new projects, projects lead by Professor Hojo and…the second project was dropped after the untimely and unfortunate death of Doctor Valentine. But not only the scientists and researchers called the Shinra Manor their work base, it was also the work base of a few of the Turks, one being a young Turk named Vincent, Vincent Valentine. _

_Currently, Vincent's job of protecting the scientists working on the Jenova Project was, well… dull. He didn't need to really be protecting anyone at the moment, so he had snuck off to an abandoned room somewhere on the first floor of the mansion. Closing the door behind himself, he sat down in a chair that was inside the room and unzipped his pants, pulling out his member and proceeded to pleasure himself. His mind conjured up a scenario of himself and his crush, Lucrecia Crescent, on the grassy hill under the tree. There was a picnic basket set to the side of a blanket, both set out under the tree. The two of them were laying upon the blanket, their clothing discarded and strewn about them. He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her, the long strands having been set loose from her high ponytail; she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He began running his left hand up and down her back, causing her to moan into their kiss._

_Back in reality, as Vincent's mind progressed his and Lucrecia's making out to him rolling her onto her back and prepping her, his hand was slowly pumping up and down his cock, every so often rubbing the slit at the top and causing him to moan quietly himself. His hand started moving faster as his mind played out him entering Lucrecia, causing not only his imagined self and her to moan louder, but him as well. He moved his hand on his member faster and faster as he imagined himself pounding gently into Lucrecia, causing them both to moan._

_Little did he know, he was moaning louder than he thought in his little room in the mansion. Lucrecia happened to be looking for him and heard what sounded like his voice coming from a room she swore was not in use. Opening the door, she poked her head in, only to gasp in surprise at seeing Vincent with his cock out and jerking himself off. Her gasp broke him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality, only to blush madly and try to hide himself even though he knew it was useless._

_Where he thought there would be a period of awkward silence was a soft laugh. "Don't be shy." Looking up with shocked eyes, Vincent met Lucrecia's twinkling orbs._

"_I… I didn't know you were there—" he began, trying to explain just why he was masturbating in an abandoned room; why, he did not know._

"_I could help you with that."_

"_Wha-what?!" he stammered, completely taken off guard. Did Lucrecia actually offer to-? No, he had to have heard her wrong!_

"_I could help you with your erection, Vincent," she reiterated, stepping further into the room and closing the door, locking it behind her before taking a few more steps towards him. "What do you say?"_

"_I-isn't that… against conduct??" He was starting to sweat and wish that the floor would just swallow him up right then and there._

_A giggle. "Not if we don't get caught." With that said, Lucrecia stopped just a foot in front of him, a smile on her face as she clasped her hands behind her. "What do you say, Vincent?"_

_What did he say? No and risk somehow hurting their friendship by doing so? Or yes and progress past dating and straight to the sexual aspect? He didn't know; he was so confused._

"_Well?" She was tilting her head now, still smiling at him._

_He decided._

"_Yes," he breathed. Immediately after, he leaned in and kissed her, surprising the both of them and making him stumble back and fall into the chair he was previously seated in. "I-I'm sorry! I don't… I didn't…"_

_Another giggle. "It's all right, Vincent." She straddled him, his breath hitching as she kissed him. It was then that he decided to throw caution to the wind and kissed her back, his hands moving to wrap around her in the exact movements as his daydream previously._

_He didn't know when, but somewhere within the next three minutes both of their clothes were scattered around them and he was slowly massaging one of Lucrecia's breasts with one hand while the other prepped her, pushing two fingers in and out of her slick folds, hooking gently every few thrusts and causing the brunette to moan in bliss. As he did this, he continued to kiss her, slipping his tongue inside her moist cavern and teasing hers to come out and play. As the kiss got more heated, he took his fingers out of her, hearing and swallow a small whimper at the loss before he lined himself up held her tight. Some part of his caution chose that moment to return and make him pull out of the kiss to look deep into her eyes._

"_Are you absolutely sure you want this, Lucrecia?"_

"_Yes, Vincent," she breathed, bringing one of her hands up to cup his cheek as she smiled. No more words needed to be said as their mouths immediately found each other again, her hand moving from his cheek to tangle in his short black hair as he drove into her. He waited a minute after her gasp and whimper for her to adjust, only moving once she met his eyes. He started slow, but quickly moved to a faster pace, lifting her up and down on his pole, listening to her soft gasps and moans of pleasure._

"_Oh… ah! V-VincENT! Ah! Haah!" she would cry out lustfully, unintentionally raking her nails down his back and making him hiss in pleasurable pain. He couldn't seem to keep his hands in one place, roaming them over her body, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples, running down to fondle her ass. He even bent down and took one of her pert nubs into his mouth, suckling and gently nipping as he rolled the other between his fingers; this just served to make her gasp and moan a pitch or two higher, especially when he switched to the other one._

_All too soon, Lucrecia reached her peek and, forcing herself to keep quiet, moaned as her walls became like a death grip on Vincent. This in turn caused him to rut wildly a few more times before thrusting a final time to the hilt, holding her down atop him by her hips as he released his seed into her._

Vincent trembled slightly at the erotic memory of his first time with his first love and opened his crimson eyes letting out a shaky sigh. He gazed up at the immobilized women who was eternally preserved in the crystals. "Perhaps you are right. Maybe I should try for happiness." He whispered quietly.

*

It was well past midnight back in Rocket Town and Cid sat at the counter in the kitchen near the phone, resting his chin on his hand as he flicked peanut shells off of the green countertop and onto the floor where he'd no doubt vacuum them up later or tomorrow. Cid had decided to take Cloud's advice and ceased his searching for the gun-slinging ex-Turk; after all he'd, have to return, Cid told himself. He'd forgotten his things, including his red cloak. But despite him accepting the advice, he continued to worry. He knew it was stupid, but he just wished Vincent would not have run off being so obviously emotionally distraught. Cid jumped as his phone began ringing. He picked it up with a gruff 'ello' and a slight frown. His frown softened slightly and he slumped back down into his seat when he realized it was just Shera calling to see if there had been any word. Cid told her there had not and that it would be better if she didn't worry about it and just relaxed and got some sleep. And in order to lighten the mood, if only slightly, he also told her he did not need an assistant who couldn't function properly due to lack of sleep. He'd received a light chuckle before she said goodnight and the line went dead. Cid hung up the phone with a sigh and resumed his previous position…minus the peanut flicking seeing as he had run out of peanuts to flick.

Several minutes later, the creak of the front door followed by the light click of the door being closed caused the blond captain to perk up slightly, sitting up a few inches straighter. An awkward silence descended as the black-clad figure of the gunslinger appeared in the doorway. Cid quickly took in the other man's appearance.

His shoulders were curved forward just slightly, head tilted downward, obvious signs of his awkwardness and weariness. The long strands of his ebony hair were damp and several strands clung to the side of his face. Little beads of water clung to the black leather of his suit, other beads decorating his eloquent brow, or sliding down along his slender nose.

Cid's blue eyes widened slightly and he quickly glanced out the window to find that the dark sky was blackened farther with thick angry clouds and thick droplets of water plummeted to earth, pounding down upon any and all who dared venture forth from their houses. He turned back to the gunslinger. "Vince…." he breathed. The other man lifted his gaze, his eyes weary, almost sad-looking. He parted his pale lips.

"Cid," he breathed before his eyes rolled back in his skull and he collapsed to the floor. Cid was by his side in a heartbeat, gripping at his shoulder and shaking him.

"Vince! Vince, don't fucking do this to me!" he snapped, placing the palm of his hand on the other man's damp and overly-pale forehead. "Shit. You're burning up," he breathed before lifting the other man into a sitting position by his shoulders. Vincent's head lolled back, the long black strands of his hair dangling over Cid's strong forearm and pooling onto the floor. "Don't worry, Vince, I got ya," Cid breathed as he hooked his other arm under the slimmer man's legs and picked him up. If Cid were not panicking over his friend's unconscious state he no doubt would have been worried over his weight…or lack there of.

*

To put it simply…he felt like shit. He was too tired to bother opening his eyes, and doubted he could even if he wanted to. He felt hot around the collar and his limbs felt heavy and achy. His stomach was in knots and he felt as if he were going to throw up. He let out a soft grateful sigh as something cool was placed across his forehead after someone's fingers gently brushed several strands of his hair aside. He was slowly becoming more and more aware of himself and his surroundings. For one thing, he was on a bed, but it was not his bed…or the bed he was granted permission to sleep upon. It was much softer, plusher…and obviously quite a bit bigger. He felt another wave of heat assault him and he slipped slightly out of consciousness.

Cid gently removed the rag from the gunslinger's forehead and dipped it into the bowl of cool water on the beside table before ringing it out and gently mopping up the beads of sweat forming upon the other's thin features, running the cloth along the narrow jaw and down the slender neck.

"Vince?" he questioned as the gunslinger's eyes opened just a fraction. The crimson eyes were dark and the pupils were dilated, making it nearly impossible to see the crimson.

"_I'm sorry…I…I should have…" _He tilted his head away from the cloth slightly, licking his lips. _"I should have been there…for you…for him…I'm…Lucrecia, I'm sorry." _

Cid sighed.

"He's delusional from the fever."

Cid glanced over his shoulder as the strong but small frame of Cloud Strife entered the room holding a bowl of ice cubes in his ungloved hands.

"Thanks again for coming, Cloud."

Cloud smiled and took a seat on the other side of the bed, placing the bowl on his lap before taking a cube between his fingers and gently running it along the gunslinger's lips before easing it in.

"That's what friends are for, Cid. I was worried about him, too, and when you called cussing and panicking I knew I couldn't sit around and do nothing."

Cid smiled. That was Cloud Strife for you. He frowned as he eyed the blond for a moment.

Cloud's hair was slightly messier, seeing as Cid had woken him up, and he was wearing his black vest sweater and a pair of baggy blue cotton pajama pants and a pair of boots that were obviously not his.

"Hey, Cloud, I'm really grateful ya are here and all but uh…how'd ya manage to get here so damn fast? It's not like Edge and Rocket Town are just around the corner from each other ya know. And I didn't see Fenrir."

Cloud glanced up at him, before his eyes fell back down to Vincent and he continued slipping ice cubes passed the pale lips.

"Allen brought me. His way was faster."

Cid nodded but frowned. He knew Allen was Cloud's mysterious boyfriend, the boyfriend no one had met and knew very little about save the fact he liked his privacy, was a masterful swordsman like Cloud and knew some special magical abilities, a craft nearly extinct in the day and age.

"Then…where is he? Ya didn't leave him out in the storm did ya?!"

Cloud shook his head.

"He didn't think it was right to intrude on this matter…he's gone to the Inn to await me."

"Ah, Cloud, ya don't need to stay at an Inn, you and yar boy chick are more than welcome to stay here."

Cloud smiled and met Cid's gaze.

"I know, Cid, thank you, but Allen just doesn't want to intrude on my friends. And I would rather not leave him alone at the Inn. And it's the other way around, I'm more of the boy chick."

Cid smirked.

"Oh yeah? Ya got yerself a muscle man huh?"

"You could say that."

*

After receiving a second room key, Cloud entered the room his boyfriend had rented for them to wait out the storm. He entered and closed the door behind him, kicking off his partner's boots.

"How is your friend?" The voice was low, deep and held nothing more than the slightest air of curiosity. Cloud sighed, he knew the contempt his significant other held for his friends, but was ever so grateful that he was permitted to continue with his day-to-day life with his friends despite how obviously his boyfriend disapproved.

"He's stable right now, if not slightly delusional. If there are any problems Cid will call my cell phone," he answered, gazing across the room.

The room was lit by only one light near the door, casting the other half of the room into deep shadows. He could hardly make out the form of his lover. Cloud sighed again. "I'm worried about him…I've never seen him like this before, he's usually so strong…." he breathed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Don't let your mind be troubled," the deep voice said with a chuckle. Cloud could feel the smirk-like smile all the way from across the room. "I am well aware of how _strong _Valentine is and do not doubt his swift recovery. Now,—" Cloud glanced towards his lover—"come to me, my little delivery boy."

Cloud smiled and crossed the room slowly.

"For being such a tough guy, you sure do have something for nicknames," he stated as a pair of strong arms pulled him into the darkness and against a strong warm and reassuring chest.

"Well, I cannot call you by your old nickname now can I? It seems highly inappropriate."

*

Vincent's eyes slowly fluttered open and focused upon the ceiling above his head. He stared at it for several seconds before blinking and turning his head to the right where he found, much to his surprise, Cid hunched over in a chair, using the side of the bed as a pillow, sound asleep. Vincent sat up slightly, a little confused when he noticed two bowls of water and a wash cloth. He sighed. Now he remembered, he'd over exerted himself under harsh conditions on his way back to Rocket Town from the Crystal Cave and had been over come with exhaustion. He blinked. _'You didn't take advantage of the situation?' _

_WhY tAkE aDvAnTaGe Of ThE sItUaTiOn WhEn HiGhWiNd So WilLiNgLy LoOkEd AfTeR yOu? _

Vincent didn't reply and instead merely gazed down at the blond man, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips; Cid really was something. Vincent gently ran his fingers through the messy blond hair several times before the blond began to stir. Cid sat up, a light blush adorning his unshaved cheeks. Vincent let his hand fall back to the bed. "Thank you."

Cid's blush deepened.

"Nah, it was nuttin…I mean…ya would have done the same thing for me."

Vincent shook his head.

"It wasn't nothing, Cid. What you did was very kind." He turned away and stared at the bed sheets. "And after the way I acted…."

"Ya where upset."

"I should have told you where I was going."

"Where were ya going?"

Vincent did not answer for a while, afraid of answering for saying it out loud would make it reality.

"I went to say goodbye to Lucrecia. You were right, Cid…she would have wanted me to be happy…she would have wanted me to move on."

Cid blinked, lips slightly parted as he looked confusedly at the man in his bed. What did that mean? Was Vincent really ready to move on? Was he willing to try and see if something could happen between them? Vincent shifted slightly, leaning his back and head against the wall, turning his head just slightly as to gaze at the blond. "You really ought to get in bed, Cid, sleeping like that can't be good for you back."

Cid blushed and sat up a bit straighter and gazed at the other man, who didn't seem to be in the mood to move at all.

Cid stood up, kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. Vincent was kind enough to scoot over a bit, allowing Cid some room as he slipped under the covers. Both lay on their sides gazing at each other, covers draped across them. Cid couldn't believe he was laying in bed with Vincent Valentine, it was the oddest thing. Cid felt heat fill his cheeks as he shifted a bit awkwardly. "Vince…have you, uh…ever been with…a…."

"A man before?" Vincent finished for him. "Yes, on several occasions. Once with my cousin when I was sixteen and once with Verdot."

Cid's eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

Vincent nodded and scooted closer.

"If you want to try something, you are more than welcome to…just, be gentle. I'm still feeling a little exhausted."

Cid's blush darkened. Okay, open invitation to fool around was awkward and a little…weird, but Cid wasn't about to complain, he'd been wanting to fool around since earlier that day and planned on doing just that.

"First…ah think I ought to get outta these clothes." Cid pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor before wiggling out of his pants and underwear, also tossing them to the floor. Vincent was already undressed seeing as Cid had stripped him when he carried him to the bed earlier. Cid scooted closer to the slightly smaller man and gently taking the other man's chin, pressing his lips to his. Vincent eased his hands between them and ran his fingers along the other man's stomach. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was firm and pleasant to touch. Vincent let out a gasped moan as a calloused hand slid between his thighs and gripped his limp member causing it to fill with blood quickly. He could feel the blond's own erection pressed against his stomach as he was worked to hardness.

Cid released him before sitting up and shifting to his knees, easing Vincent onto his knees as well. Vincent blinked, a little confused but said nothing as the blond leaned forward and kissed his chest; he kissed and licked at the exposed skin. Vincent tasted of leather and sweat, quite an intoxicating mixture that was bringing out Cid's inner kink, BDSM…but he pushed those desires down seeing as Vincent was still recovering from his fever and Cid really just wanted to pamper the gunslinger, proving he could be more than a fucking buddy. The taste reminded Cid of a biker bar, and yet underneath the sweat and taste of leather Vincent tasted quite a bit like spice…something oddly forbidden and totally calling.

Vincent gazed down at the blond as he licked at his ribcage, successfully tickling him slightly, his eyes where slightly wide and he could feel his heartbeat quicken in pace. Long strands of hair dangled down just inches above the blond's head. Vincent felt his erection pulsate with want as Cid continued to lick at his flesh.

Cid licked at the ridge between the gunslinger's pecks; he heard a slight moan escape the other man.

"Cid, you don't have to be so…pampering…just…" Vincent grabbed the other man and pulled him up into a kiss. "Just screw me already."

Cid felt his pulse spike.

"Thought ya would never ask!" he stated, kissing the other man hard before turning and opening up his beside table drawer. Vincent eased himself onto his back and spread his legs, pulling his knees up to his chest and hooking his hands under the backs. Cid closed the drawer, having located a bottle of lube, and turned back to the other man, freezing and letting out a groan. He popped the cap and poured some onto his fingers before easing his fingers between the gunslinger's round cheeks and against his puckered hole. Vincent hissed at the chill that shot up his spine at the contact. "Ya okay?" Cid asked. Even despite his want to simply fuck the other man senseless, he was still concerned for his overall health and comfort. Vincent nodded.

"Just cold."

Cid nodded, maybe he should keep a warm rag or something wrapped around the bottle from now on?

He smeared the lube along the cleft of the gunslinger's ass and around the puckered hole before easing a finger in to the knuckle. He wiggled his finger, testing the muscles' reaction to being violated and was mildly pleased to find the muscles perfectly relaxed. He eased a second finger in and began stretching the other man. Sure he was relaxed, but he would still need some stretching in order to be comfortable when fingers were replaced with something quite a bit bigger. Vincent sighed, closing his eyes and arching his neck a bit. He ran his hand down along his stomach and back up enjoying the feeling of the two fingers working his insides.

Once Cid was sure the other man was relaxed, comfortable and stretched satisfactorily, he removed his fingers. Vincent lowered his legs, stretching them a bit from their cramped position with a relieved sigh as he eyed the blond. Cid poured some lube onto his fingers and began slathering it along his erection. Vincent spread his legs a bit as the blond eased between his thighs. Cid lifted the gunslinger's legs to rest on his hips and gripped the narrow hips. He pressed the head of his cock against the other's entrance and pushed forward till the head popped passed the first ring of muscle. When the brunet didn't show any signs of discomfort, Cid pushed again, this time pushing in till he was all the way in. Both sighed in relief before Cid pulled out and then back in. He kept a strong, sturdy pace but made sure not to hurt the other man while he was still feeling a little worse for ware.

The sensation of moving in and out of the tight warm heat, forcing the foreskin of his cock back and forth along the head, exposing then shielding the nerves, made the coil in the captain's stomach begin to tighten.

Vincent groaned and moaned as his sweet-spot was hit every time, making him see stars. The heat in his stomach was rising and rising, leading to a crescendo of ecstasy that hit him like a tsunami, making his body stiffen and tremble as every muscle in his body constricted, his cock spasm and his balls seize as he shot globs of salty seed all over himself and the blond hammering into him.

Cid's eyes widened as he panted and continued to push in and out of the other man as he watched him cum. He'd heard of people having satisfying orgasms with only anal stimulation but he'd never seen it himself before. Several thrust later, he joined the gunslinger in ecstasy before pulling out and collapsing beside him.

Both Vincent and Cid were panting heavily as they lay on their sides, gazing at each other, lips parted, skin slick with sweat and eyes slightly glassy.

"Does this mean we're…" Cid didn't get a chance to finish his question for a pair of soft lips were pressed to his for the briefest of seconds. Vincent smiled, pulled the covers over them and curled up against the captain's chest. Cid blinked and gazed down at him. He opened his mouth to question the gunslinger's odd behavior but stopped when a content sigh escaped those pale lips, bringing a smile to the blond's own. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and eased his head upon his pillow. He fell asleep with smile still on his lips; warm and content to hold his new lover in his arms.

**Authors Note: FINALLY! GUH THIS WAS SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE! Okay over all chapter of course was written by me, BUT (dun dun dun) the lemon between Vincent and Lucrecia was written by my AMAZING BETA! WOOOT! Love you, you are awsome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, you all rock. Forgive the shortness of this chapter, but this is a plot developer and those tend to be short…at least in my case they do. Please read.**

"_Something is coming…."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know…but I can feel it's approach like fire…such hungry fire…."_

"_Do you think…it has something to do with him?"_

"_I don't think so. I think it has something to do with…his father…."_

*

Crimson eyes snapped open, dark pupils dilating and contracting before adjusting to the early morning light. Vincent squinted slightly and blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. The room itself was not brightly lit, but the light streaming in through the window was angled just right to light up the gunslinger's face. He sighed and rolled over and away from the light, closing his eyes. He lay that way for a short moment before his eyes opened again and he merely stared blankly at the other figure in the bed.

Cid Highwind, expert pilot, foul-mouthed, chain smoking badass lay completely naked and dead to the world upon the soft mattress. He was laying on his back, one arm raised above his head the other resting on his firm chest. His blond hair was messy and several strands in the front stuck up in odd angles. His face was covered in a thin, yet noticeable amount of blond bristles.

Vincent let his crimson eyes roam down the toned chest and stomach before the blankets shielded his line of vision. His eyes darted back up towards the captain's face as the blond mumbled something in his sleep that sounded a lot like 'ass kicken…fishy handle' and shifted over onto his right side, his back facing Vincent. Vincent felt the corners of his lips curve upward slightly, and had anyone been there to witness it would have seen an unmistakable sparkle in the gunslinger's usually cold or sad eyes.

WhAt Is ThIs VaLeNtInE?

'_I'm…happy.' _

HaPpY?

Vincent felt an urge to chuckle at the demon's skepticism but pushed that back down and sighed, leaning his head against the pillow as he eyed the slightly scarred back of the blond.

'_Yes…isn't it such a wonderful feeling? I haven't felt like this in years.' _

ObViOuSlY. FoR yOu HaVe NeVeR fElT qUiTe LiKe ThIs wHiLe I hAvE bEeN fUsEd WiTh YoU.

'_You have no right to complain.' _Vincent's inner voice snapped, suddenly turning quite stern as he addressed the demon known as Chaos. _'I am happy and you will have the pleasure of sex with Cid…indirect of course…but still you're getting what you want none the less….Now shut up and go back to sleep!' _The demon did not reply and Vincent let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and scooted closer towards the blond's back. He was laying a little lower than the captain and tucked his head between the blond's shoulder blades and sighed as sleep reclaimed him. He had not slept in… in a long time but unconiously decided that it sounded like a good idea.

*

The front door creaked slightly on it's rusty hinges as the door swung out and away from the house. Vincent shielded his eyes from the bright morning sun as he exited. He blinked and turned at the calling of his name. Approaching him from several yards away was none other than Cloud Strife. Vincent was mildly perplexed but turned towards the small blond as he finally neared him. "So you're up!?"

The blond was smiling brightly up at him, obviously pleased to see him up and about. Vincent nodded.

"Yes. Cid took very good care of me." He paused for a moment, eyeing the small blond closely before continuing. "Perhaps a thank you is in order towards you as well?"

Cloud waved a hand.

"Ah nah. I was more like moral support for Cid who thought you were dying."

Vincent found that statement rather amusing, seeing as he was immortal and it would take more than a simple storm to kill him off.

"Well, either way. Thank you."

Cloud nodded and silence fell between the swordsman and the gunslinger. Vincent glanced around, his crimson eyes scanning the crowd in search of perhaps Tifa, or one of the others. How had Cloud gotten to Rocket Town? It was obvious he did not have his bike with him. Vincent's eyes scanned the corner across the street before he did a double take his muscles stiffening, body going on high alert. Cloud did not fail to notice this and glanced around as well nervously before turning worried blue eyes upon his black(-)clad friend.

"Vincent? Is something wrong?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed and he blinked, easing up on his muscles slightly.

"Nothing…I just thought…I saw someone."

Cloud cocked his head to the side before letting his own eyes sweep the streets again.

"Who do you think you saw?"

"_Sephiroth," _Vincent said in his quiet deep voice, straightening up and eyeing the blond through the corner of his eyes. He noted how the blond tensed considerably, anxiety rolling off of him in waves as he turned his attention towards the gunslinger.

"Vincent…Sephiroth has been dead for two years."

Vincent gazed down at the blond for a long while before nodding and turning his attention elsewhere.

"Yes, you are correct."

Once again, silence fell between the two comrades, silence full of anxiety and as thick as butter. Vincent's eyes shot towards the blond, his gaze still facing the street. "I assume Allen brought you?"

Cloud shifted his weight from foot to foot and scratched the back of his neck, his anxiety level had not drop in the slightest and he continued to scan the sea of faces. Vincent could not blame him for being slightly paranoid. After all the demon Sephiroth had a habit of dieing and then returning sporadically.

"Y-yeah, yeah he did."

"Is that why you staid at the INN?"

"Yeah…he didn't want to intrude on a matter for friends, and I didn't want to leave him to sleep there alone. I was coming over to check in on you and see how you were doing and to make sure Cid wasn't going into over-protective panic mode again."

Vincent felt the corner of his lips twitch upward slightly. Cid in 'over-protective-panic-mode'? What Vincent would not have given to see that.

"Allen seems very considerate…but I fail to understand his logic."

Cloud lifted his gaze, finally meeting the gunslingers gaze, mako blue to crimson red. "Since the two of you are lovers, he should not feel at all awkward in dealing with friend matters…of course your friends should have already been introduced to this…Allen."

Cloud felt heat fill his neck and ears as he shifted his weight again. Vincent was beginning to step on his toes and Cloud did _not_ like where the conversation seemed to be going.

"He just doesn't think it would be right to interfere with my friends. He's not interested in any of you and thinks it would be rude to pretend he is by interacting with any of you!" Cloud winced slightly and glared at his boots. He had not meant to sound so…_cold._

Vincent eyed the blond for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Yes. Perhaps that is for the better." He opened his eyes. "Thank you again, Cloud, now please excuse me; I am heading out and it is quite a long journey."

Cloud's head snapped up and he frowned at the gunslinger, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing slightly.

"You're going on a journey? You're leaving again aren't you? So…what? You just going to disappear again and then just _show_ _up_ if the world is in peril?" Cloud questioned briskly and in one breath. He let out a huff and stood up a little straighter. It was none of his business what his friend did, even if he would rather the gunslinger kept in contact more often. "Does Cid know?"

Vincent let the smallest of smiles cross his unshielded lips as the blond bombarded him with questions.

"Yes, I am going on a journey, I intend to come back. And hopefully the world will not be in peril for the short period I am gone…and yes, Cid does know."

Seeming satisfied with his answer, the blond nodded before clapping him on the shoulder and saying a quick goodbye and good luck and telling him to call and let them know when he was back before he turned and headed back down the street in the general direction of the INN. Vincent watched the blond vanish from his line of sight before an almost undeniable urge to follow the blond came over him. Vincent shook his head. He had no time to stalk the blond, he had places to go and very little time to do it in. He turned in the opposite direction and began walking.

*

Cloud entered the room and glared towards the bathroom door, which was closed save for a sliver of an inch. Steam rolled out from the crack in waves, heating the room and making it rather humid. Cloud strolled over towards the window and yanked it up to allow the steam to clear the room.

"You followed me," he stated as he glared out the window for a moment. He could hear his lover moving around in the bathroom.

"Is that so wrong?"

Cloud glared over his shoulder towards the bathroom door, which was now fully open and exposing an empty room.

"What if Vincent had spotted you?"

"Valentine did not." Cloud went to turn all the way around when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and prevented him from moving away from the windowsill. He felt silky strands of hair tickle his ear before a pair of soft lips pressed against his earlobe. "I needed some fresh air."

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes as his earlobe was nibbled on gently and he was pressed against the windowsill as his lover's body pressed fully against his back.

"I know, I'm sorry that you're always so cooped up," he mumbled as a tongue flicked in and out of his ear making him squirm pleasantly, his slowly stiffening groin rubbing against the windowsill. He was very thankful they had a corner room on the top floor. "M-maybe we could…uh…—" he let out a moan as a large, slender-fingered hand ran along his chest and stomach—"get out of…out of Edge for a f-few days." He let his eyes close and his head loll back against his lover's strong shoulder. He felt the larger man purr into his ear as the hands continued to roam.

"Where could we go?"

Cloud did not answer for a long moment, enjoying the sensation of his lover's hands roaming his body and the fact it was taking him quite a long time to think of a place they could go where they could actually go out and not be recognized.

"We could go to Costa de Sol," he finally panted out before gasping as his lover's hand slid into his pants and slender fingers wrapped around his hard member, a chuckle vibrating against his neck.

"We seek solitude and sanctuary and we'd go to a tourist hot spot? Where has your logic gone, my little delivery boy?" the deep voice teased as Cloud yelped as his member was squeezed.

"I-it's spring, it's too early for tourists!" the blond yelped as he was pulled back away from the window and pressed face down onto the bed. He squirmed as his arms were pulled behind his back and held in place by one powerful hand. He could feel the muscular thighs of his lover press against his uplifted thighs and a hardness pressed against his ass.

"What about Turks? They seem to enjoy Costa de Sol…and don't forget, they do not follow such schedules as tourists."

Cloud took the opportunity to speak as his pants were yanked and pulled not-so-gracefully over his ass and down his legs to pool around his ankles.

"Believe me, Rufus has them plenty busy. The Turks hardly have time to go out and rink anymore." He heard a chuckle from behind him followed by two slick and cold fingers easing between his round ass cheeks and into his wanting hole. Cloud gasped at the coolness and jerked forward slightly but was held firmly in place by his arms.

"Then Costa de Sol it is."

*

**Authors Note: Four pages and a couple of lines. How sad. Anyway the next chapter will be longer and will hopefully have lots and lots of smex in it…cause when I started working on this in my mind Vincent and Cid had LOTS and LOTS of sex…it was originally sex with plot sprinkled on top. Lol XD Now please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Just a heads up to my readers, updates may be far in between due to my health. I hope you understand, and seeing as this may happen I will try and make each chapter long and as enjoyable as possible. Thank you for all the support for this story.**

**OKAY! This chapter was going to be dedicated to Lady-Yuna7 and have HELLA LEMONS in it…but it was getting WAY too long. So the next chapter has the lemon and will be dedicated to her! Haha. Sorry, but this had to happen first and it just got really long. **

His body swayed, lifted then fell then bounced before repeating over and over. Several times something in a bag or a small trunk would slide and bump him, but he would just push it back into place as the room around him shook and vibrated and then repeated its later pattern of swaying, lifting, falling and bouncing. Vincent was glad he did not get motion sickness like his young comrades Cloud and Yuffie otherwise he never would have been able to continent hop or travel without his friends knowing where he was going. Yes, Vincent Valentine, Ex-Turk and demon vessel was the current stow away on a shuttle traveling towards the where Nibelheim is.

Vincent let out a sigh as a odd smelling bag tumbled from the top of a stack to his left and landed on him before tumbling away. Vincent eyed the bag, which had a moist spot staining one side of it. He vaguely wondered what was in the small bag as he lounged among the luggage. Perhaps it was perfume, or some type of spice sauce. He sighed and closed his crimson eyes. Whatever it was, it's contents were useless now.

Vincent had been sitting in the dark, loud and rather uncomfortable storage area of the shuttle for two hours so far and was beginning to grow weary. What would his friends say if they knew where he was going and why he was going there? What would they do if they _knew_ his connection with the place and the events that unfolded at a certain man's hands? Would they reject him? Vincent felt his heart tighten and he bowed his head. The mere thought of his friends rejecting him caused him deep sorrow. What would Cid do if he knew? Vincent shook his head, ridding his mind of those disturbing thoughts and instead focused his mind on the events that took place earlier that morning.

Cloud had been kind enough too come and help care for him, and his boyfriend Allen had brought him. Allen…who was this mystery man? Vincent, though showing no true outward signs of interest, did in fact wish to know, along with all his other comrades, who Cloud's mystery man was. Vincent could not blame them for being concerned, mostly Tifa. Tifa supported Cloud in everything he did, and wanted nothing more than for him to be happy, so it was only natural that she would worry. Of course he thought it was a little much to ask Yuffie to stalk Cloud for a week, a mission he himself had turned down. Yes, he wanted to know, yes he wanted to make sure Cloud would not be hurt, but he would _not _stalk his friend. That was why he did not follow the blond back to the INN, he would not have felt right. He would have felt dirty for not trusting the blond, the one person who had gotten them all into hell and back again on several occasions.

Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed slightly. Then there was who he _thought_ he saw that morning: _Sephiroth. _It was impossible, he tried to tell himself. Sephiroth was dead, finally thwarted, never to return again. There was no sudden upraise in Geostigma cases, no silver haired remnants seeking revenge, no more Jenova. Vincent felt his pulse quicken a bit. Without Jenova Sephiroth could not return, he would have no source of power, genetic power to manipulate as he had with the remnant Kadaj. _He could not return. _Cloud had destroyed him once and for all atop the Shinra building two-years ago Vincent told himself. Perhaps it had been a trick of the light, perhaps it was his own melancholy of where he was going and what he was doing. Perhaps.

The small mountain town of Nibelheim, burned to the ground at the hands of a demon October 1st, 2002, rebuilt no less than one week later. Vincent walked the mountain path that lead through the thick trees, passed the helipad and in the general direction of the _New _Nibelheim.

The town was identical to its past self, with its white wooden buildings and red roofs and dark windows. Vincent ignored the stares he received as he made his way through the square and towards the vast stone stairs that would lead him through the canyon and up towards the old Mako reactor. These people did not concern him, they were not the _true _inhabitants of the mountain town. No, the true inhabitants had joined the Lifestream along time ago. These people were ex-SOLDIERS, ex-Turks and ex-employees of Shinra, ordered to maintain appearances to the rest of the world and live on in the rebuilt town. No one was to know what happened nine years previous.

The Nibelheim reactor had been completely and totally cut off from the rest of the world, fifteen foot high walls built around the old building. The walls were 80 percent concrete, the rest being electrified wired fencing. Thick streams of yellow warning tape crisscrossed here and there giving off an ominous warning to any and all who approached to stay away. Of course such a warning went unheeded by the gunslinger who approached and only paused for a second to take in the fence. Nothing would deter him from his goal.

Vincent arched his back just slightly before bending his knees till he was down in a crouching position and then he was gone, sailing up through the sky and over the electric fence with the grace of a high jumper. He twisted his body in a delicate arch as he soared over the fence before landing in a nearly identical crouching position with a light thud, a small cloud of dust and a few stray blades of grass raising up into the air around his ankles. The gunslinger straightened up and glanced back over his shoulder at the fence for a moment before turning and heading for the reactor.

Shinra hadn't repaired the reactor after the Nibelheim incident. The metal stairs leading up to the unhinged doors were rickety looking and overgrown with moss and weeds. Vincent took the steps with the utmost care and entered the reactor. The half square, half circular room that lay just beyond the door had changed the most. The red iron had rusted to a disgusting brown, with small patches of decaying gray here and there. The tubes that had been filled with a Mako solution and the humanoid monsters had been emptied and now just remained like empty tombs. Vincent walked passed the empty tubes and climbed the three steps that lead to the circular archway that read: Jenova.

The circular door had been slashed away years before, and simply lay in a heap a few feet in. He easily climbed over one half of the door, his crimson eyes narrowing just slightly on the other door, where several crisscrossing slashes remained, scarring the thick and rusted iron.

The back room of the reactor, the reactors core was perhaps the only part of the reactor that remained unchanged by time. No rust assaulted the iron and metal walls, only the slightly eerie glow of the natural Mako pool below the platform caused any aged look to befall the core. Vincent walked past a few stray pipes that lay upon the catwalk that lead up towards the platform. Once atop the platform he approached the broken section of railing. The metal railing had been bent back with such force it had snapped nearly in half. He rested his hands upon the cold railing and gazed down into the depths of the Mako pool. He continued to stair for a long while before reaching for his belt, un-tucking a hidden pocket on his belt before kneeling down, and pulling out a single white rose. He eyed the white petals for a moment, the glow of the Mako pool below causing the very fringes of the silken petals to appear almost silver.

"Happy birthday," he whispered as he gently dropped the flower off of the platform.

The rose fell slowly, its lack of weight causing its descent to be delayed if only slightly. The de-thorned stem arched slightly as it fell, the petals fluttering just slightly. Once the rose fell upon the surface of the Mako pool, an eerie green glow encased the beautiful blossom and caused the petals to blossom further into a much more beautiful and fuller bloom before withering and dieing, the seemingly burnt remains sinking beneath the surface.

Cid and Cloud sat together at the kitchen counter enjoying a bowl of sliced fruit, a platter of nuts and warm steaming cups of tea. Despite the end of the harsh storm the day was still relatively overcast and cold. Cloud wrapped his hands around his cup of tea, allowing the heat to warm up his numb fingers. Silence had fallen between the two blonds and an almost awkward sensation filled the room, a sensation Cloud had been feeling to often as of late and decided he did not like it.

"So, do you know where Vincent was heading?" he questioned as he lifted the cup of honey colored liquid to his pink lips and took a sip. Cid shrugged his shoulders as he removed the cigarette stub from his lips and put it out in the ashtray before lighting up a fresh one.

"Nah, ain't none of my business."

Cloud arched a blond eyebrow and gave the blond captain a rather unconvinced look. If he really felt that way he wouldn't have called Cloud last night panicking over the gunslingers whereabouts. Cid huffed.

"Ok, he didn't tell me! I asked em but he wouldn't tell me. Little shit."

The smallest of smirks uplifted the corners of the blond's pink lips as he took another sip of tea. That was more like it, that was the Cid he knew. Cid huffed, blowing out a puff of smoke and gazing at the spiky haired blond.

"So, w'at about you? W'at are you going to do w'en ya leave Rocket Town?"

Tifa leaned against the bar counter flipping through the pages of a magazine while music played softly from the radio above the pantry. It had been a slow morning and Tifa had been grateful for that. She had been on edge all evening and morning after receiving a call in the middle of the night from Cloud saying he was heading off to Rocket Town because Vincent was ill. She was finally able to relax and enjoy the slowness of the afternoon after receiving a second call from the blond saying Vincent was fine.

"Hey Tifa?" The brunet women glanced up half way through turning to the next page and eyed the two children seated at one of the many tables coloring.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked pleasantly. The small auburn haired boy who had addressed her in the first place set his blue crayon down and shifted in his seat slightly gazing at her with questioning blue eyes.

"Is Cloud coming back to Edge soon?"

Tifa leaned her chin on the back of her hand.

"I don't know."

At this the little girl turned all the way around in her seat and poked her head over the chair.

"Is Cloud running away again?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head.

"No silly. Cloud is…" She paused trying to pick her words carefully. "Cloud is going to work on strengthening his relationship."

Denzel cocked his head to his side.

"Work on strengthening his relationship?"

Tifa nodded standing up a little straighter.

"Yes. You remember when me and Cloud talked to you kids about his…special friend?"

Marlene nodded.

"You mean Allen? Cloud's boyfriend?"

Tifa felt her ears burn just slightly as a giggle escaped Denzel at Marlene's words.

"Yes. You see Cloud and Allen want some time to… just be with each other."

Denzel frowned slightly as Tifa went back to her magazine and turned to gaze at the girl who was slightly younger then him.

"But don't Cloud and Allen live together?"

It was late afternoon by the time Vincent made it back to Rocket Town, the sun already beginning to set in the sky. He paused momentarily outside of Cid's house and gazed up towards the purple sky. He couldn't wait until summer when the sun would stay high in the sky till nine in the evening, it getting dark at four in the afternoon was beginning to depress him. He sighed and entered the house. While traveling back from Nibelheim, Vincent had been thinking over his relationship with the blond captain. He did really want to try and make it work, he wanted to feel happy again, the way he'd felt when waking up with Cid beside him. But in order to do that, he would need to learn not to keep secrets from the blond.

"Is that you Vince?" He heard the blond yell from the kitchen. He headed for the kitchen and entered, pausing in the doorway. Cid was stirring a pot of something that smelled quite good, causing Vincent's stomach to growl and clench a bit. Cid smiled, a bit of relief at the sight of the gunslinger, back from his trip. "Good, yer just in time for dinner!" He said as he turned off the stove and stirred the contents of the big pot a few more times. Vincent entered farther and approached the stove top, curiously gazing into the pot. He couldn't quite identify the food by the delicious smell, or by the looks for that matter. Vincent cocked an eyebrow slightly at the light brown and lumpy glop within. Cid scooped up some of the glop onto his stirring spoon causing Vincent to straighten, shoulders stiff as the spoon was pushed under his nose. "Taste."

Crimson eyes looked woefully into blue eyes. Cid was smirking and Vincent knew he had no choice. He sighed and looked down at the brown glop held before him. He opened his mouth and took the spoon into it, and pulling off the glop from the spoon. He was mildly surprised to find that it didn't taste half bad, in fact it tasted as good as it smelled. As he chewed a moment and then swallowed he tried to figure out exactly what it was he was eating. There was a distinct taste of potatoes, no doubt that was what the chunks were, but he couldn't quite figure out what the rest of the glop was. "So? W'at ya think?"

Vincent cleared his throat after swallowing and nodded his head.

"Very good, Highwind." He praised. "What is it?"

"Captain's secret." Cid said with a wink as he put two large spoonfuls into two bowls for them both. Vincent sighed, no doubt he wouldn't want any if he knew what was in it so he didn't push it and simply accepted the bowl as they both took a seat at the table.

They ate in silence for the first few minutes, Vincent merely enjoying the warmth the stew offered and how good it felt to have a full belly. Once he'd finished his first bowl he was actually surprised when Cid refilled it, giving the blond a rather bewildered look. The blond captain merely shrugged as he sat back down to finish off his own food. "I could 'ear yar stomach growling from across the fucking kitchen so don't complain and just eat yer fucken dinner!"

Vincent did as he was told and did in deed start working on the second bowl of delicious glop. "So, where were ya off to t'is mornen?"

Vincent felt his body stiffen. He'd known sooner or later the other man would ask that dreadful question, and had resolved to tell him the truth, but he had had no idea he would feel this horrified. He was afraid to tell the blond where he'd been, why he'd gone. He was afraid that everything could fall apart.

Vincent calmly set his spoon down upon the table and gazed down into the partially full bowl. _ThIs CoUlD rUiEn It AlL vAlEnTiNe. _

_I know. I just hope it doesn't. _

Vincent took in a deep breath of air and raised his gaze to find the blond gazing calmly, but intently at him, awaiting his answer.

"I went to Nibelheim." He began slowly, watching the blond carefully. The blond scowled, obviously wondering why the hell he'd gone back there. He could also see a glimmer of fear in the blond's eyes. Perhaps Cid was thinking that he would return to the manor and lock himself up again. Vincent inwardly sighed, he had no intention of _ever _returning to that god forsaken building, he couldn't handle it. It would kill him. "I was going because today is a…" would he say it was a special occasion? Perhaps not, but it was important to him. "a important day." The blond's frown deepened, no doubt trying to rack his brain searching for the importance of the day.

"Vin, what the fuck is up?"

Vincent sighed. It was now or never.

"Today marks the thirty-third birthday of my late son."

A look of utter confusion crossed the blond captains features. None of the group knew Vincent had a child, sure they knew he'd had a relationship with Lucrecia, Cid knew that better than anyone, but a child? "My late son, Sephiroth."

An icy silence crashed upon the kitchen, the sudden change in atmosphere causing Vincent to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. His food was forgotten, his stomach turned uncomfortably and bile rose to the back of his throat. He gazed at the blond who sat across from him on the other side of the table, blank expression upon his rough and unshaven face. The silence became so thick that Vincent could hear the alarm clock ticking all the way from his room on the other side of the house. "Cid"

The blond lifted a hand causing the gunslinger to fall silent. Cid closed his eyes and scowled slightly, hand still raised before he opened his blue eyes and shot his scowl towards the other man.

"Let me see if I got this right. You're tellen me that that fucked up son of a bitch"

Vincent's hand twitched slightly, but he said nothing "is your god-damn SON?"

"Yes, but Cid I never"

"How long did you know!"

"I always knew but I"

"YOU KNEW HE WAS YOUR FUCKING SON AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL US! GOD DAMN VINCE! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Vincent stood up quickly, his chair crashing to the floor with a loud bang as he slammed his hands down upon the table, spilling the remainder of his food across the table.

"WHEN CLOUD EXPLAINED WHY YOU WERE LOOKING FOR HIM IT KILLED ME!"

Cid fell silent. "IT KILLED ME TO KNOW THAT THE CHILD LUCRECIA AND I CREATED HAD BECOME EVIL INCARNATE!" Vincent curled his fingers and bowed his head, his hair falling into his face, his voice breaking slightly. "It hurt Cid…it hurt so much…knowing that maybe I could have…could have prevented it all from happening if… if only I'd stopped her." He lifted his gaze and Cid was ashamed and surprised to see such sadness and agony reflected in the gunslinger's crimson eyes. "I love my son Cid, even if I was a horrible father by not being there, even though he became evil incarnate…I love him and I will always regret not being there for him."

"Vin…I…I'm sorry I…."

Vincent shook his head as he stood up straighter, though his shoulders remained slouched.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you're right…I should have said something a long time ago." He turned his gaze away. "I was just afraid that you would all hate me. After all it was because of my stupidity that Sephiroth was created." He blinked as a pair of strong arms spun him around and he was pulled flush against a strong masculine chest, the scent of tobacco and nicotine filling his lungs.

"Don't say that Vin, you are beautiful! And nothen you do is stupid." Vincent felt a rough kiss planted against his temple before he was held at arms lengths. "Your son was just a fucked up fuck." He gently kissed the gunslinger's lips. "I love you Vin, and even though you had a fucked up past and a fucked up kid…I will always love you. I'm sorry I yelled," He planted another kiss on the gunslinger's lips before hugging him. "Forgive me?"

Vincent inhaled the captain's scent before leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Yes…."

Cid smiled and squeezed the slimmer man before sighing. "Let's get to bed."

**Authors Note: I am really sorry for the long periods between updates, I'm hoping with summer here I will have updates coming quicker. Also I know I said this chapter would have a lemon but it got too long so the lemon is in the next chapter. Look forward to it, it will be extremely naughty and yummy. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hi everybody! This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Lady-Yuna7. Enjoy! LET THE SMEX ENSUE!**

**WARNING: This chapter is EXTREMELY mature! For violence, language, abuse, BDSM and plain sadism! ^^ Enjoy.**

The room was dark, only the faintest light slipping in from the reflection in the hall. The only sound in the room was the sound of shuffling sheets, soft moans and heavy breathing. This continued before there was a sudden jerk, causing the bed springs to make an odd metallic noise. "W-wait, wait." An airy and slightly panicked voice said, penetrating the darkness with its sound.

"What is it?"

"I…I can't do this."

"Vincent"

"No…no Cid, please."

Silence followed, something in the gunslinger's voice caused Cid to cease. A moment of silence continued till a lamp on the bedside table turned on with a click. Vincent was seated up, back slouched slightly as he held his head, long black hair cascading down around his face, some strands being bunched up between his fingers. Cid was straddling the gunslinger's legs, blankets curving around them both like a large nest. He eyed the brunet in silence for a moment.

Beads of sweat glistened all over the gunslinger's body, but several beads sliding down the man's face caught the pilot's eyes. The brunet's crimson eyes were wide and looked frightened, his breath was uneven and shaky.

Cid frowned. "Vin, what's wrong?"

Vincent shook his head, hair swaying slightly.

"I just…I can't do that, Cid, I can't…I…."

"I wasn't going to hurt ya, Vince."

Vincent looked up at his blond lover and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Cid but, I can't…I never want to be in that position again, not again…the memories are to vivid."

Cid frowned.

"Memories?"

Vincent bowed his head turning away slightly, eyes panicky.

"Not being able to move, speak…not being able to control anything, not…."

"Vince, what the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Vincent glanced at the blond and swallowed before shaking his head ever so slowly.

"I can't be restrained like that again Cid…." Vincent looked away. "Unable to move, unable to speak or scream, feeling those fingers slide along my exposed skin…." A visible shiver racked the gunslingers body. "Unable to stop him."

Cid gaped at him for a moment before closing his mouth and clearing his throat. He leaned forward and pulled the gunslinger against him.

"Hey, come on, relax." he said gently running his fingers through the gunslinger's hair. "I don't know w'at t'at bastard did to ya, but he's dead now, Vince, dead and gone. He can't hurt ya anymore," Cid said gently, or as gentle as Cid could at least. "Ya know I'd never hurt ya, don't ya, Vin?"

Vincent sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the (other's) shoulder.

"Yeah…I know. But, Cid"

"I promise, I won't hurt ya."

Vincent made an odd throaty noise before sighing and leaning up, gently kissing the blond's lips before moving nearer his ear.

"I believe you, I'll try and do the same."

Cid blinked. Vincent was not only giving him permission to go through with Cid's earlier plan, but also giving him fare warning that Vincent may just hurt him if he began to freak out. Cid smiled, he'd let Vincent hurt him if it meant he would get a chance to fulfill one of his darker fantasies.

Fifteen minutes later Cid was sitting on the end of the bed sighing and trying to talk sense into his panicking lover. Vincent was laying on his back, arms above his head, a thick leather belt tying his hands to the headboard, scarf covering his eyes, gag in his mouth and ankles tied together. Cid was actually surprised he'd gotten that far before Vincent began panicking. He was currently trying to scream and no doubt chew him out through the gag in his mouth, his wrists and ankles struggling in vein against his bindings. Cid scooted closer, causing the brunet to freeze so he could listen and feel what the blond was doing. His breathing was quick, causing his chest to rise and fall in rapid succession. "Relax, Vin, I'm not gunna hurt ya. I wouldn't even t'ink about it." He reassured, gently placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. Vincent let out a soft whimper before his body fell totally still, his breathing slowing slightly. Vincent gently squeezed sad smile flittering across his gruff features. "Would ya rat'er I let ya go?"

Vincent nodded. Cid heaved another sigh before pulling off the blind fold and undoing the gag.

Vincent sighed and blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust.

"Please, Cid…untie me." He said in a quiet voice. He was sorry he couldn't fulfill one of Cid's fantasies, he really was. He sat up and rubbed his wrists after he was unbound and then continued to untie his ankles. He drew his knees up to his chest and gazed at Cid. "Forgive me Cid."

"Nah, nothing to be forgiven." Cid said. "I shouldn't 'ave pushed."

They sat in silence for a moment before an idea came to Vincent. He turned and gazed at the blond next to him.

"Cid, bondage and domination is a fantasy of yours correct?"

Cid gazed over towards him and cocked a brow before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is the root of this fantasy because you wish to be dominate over someone completely?"

Cid looked momentarily thoughtful, starring at the wall as he contemplated the question. He once again shrugged and returned his gaze towards the gunslinger.

"Nah, not really. I just always found the idea a real fucking turn on."

Vincent inched closer.

"So, it wouldn't matter if you were the dominate one or not?"

Cid gave the brunet demon vessel a calculating look, blue eyes narrowing.

"W'at are ya getten at Vince?"

Vincent gave the smallest of quirky smiles, a few stray strands of black hair falling into his face as he leaned forward slightly.

"Would you be totally apposed to allowing me to bind you Cid?"

Cid' cocked an eyebrow.

After fifteen minutes of discussing the idea, both explained their interests and found that their interests meshed together quite well. Cid was a masochist while Vincent was slightly sadistic. Cid had been a little alarmed at first when the gunslinger had confessed that he was a sadist. Vincent was quick to inform him that he had not always been one, it had just been something that grew and developed during his time of being experimented on in Hojo's labs. He'd also stated he had never acted out on his sadistic urges, but had, had several fantasies while strapped to a cold metal surgical table when he was left alone with his pain and thoughts. Cid had to admit, he was a little curious. Cid had also explained how he'd always enjoyed a little pain, it reminded him that he was alive, real, and living. It also gave him a thrill he couldn't quite explain. So, after agreeing that they would not go any farther then either of them could handle, they prepared for an interesting night of…'wild' sexual activity as Vincent put it.

Cid balanced, or attempted to, by mere force of will; he tried to remain still. But of course, due to the form of bondage his gunslinger had used upon him, remaining still, let alone balanced, was made nearly impossible.

He was standing nude, and erect, his legs spread wide. His arms were pulled behind his back, tied with a belt behind the elbows, and several scarves at his wrists. The way he was tied and spread made him stand like an army man, chest out, shoulders straight. It was rather irritating to the muscles in his shoulder blades.

The temperature in the house had increased, something Vincent insisted upon because he wanted Cid to sweat, a lot. And indeed he was. Sweat dripped down his chest, leaving little glistening trails, not only along his chest but along his arms and back. Vincent had also gagged him, saying it was revenge for being gagged himself. Cid wouldn't complain, he was excited, excited to meet this new, outgoing, sadistic Vincent Valentine, and more than eager to explore his more submissive self.

Despite being totally excited, he was a little surprised about how much thought Vincent had put into his binding. The brunet had located small laundry pins and had clamped them over his pink dusty nipples, they hurt a little, but luckily Cid enjoyed the sting, it sent pleasant little shivers to his erect cock. But despite enjoying the feeling, he was also a little nervous. Vincent had decided to raid his garage and had found a small hand made electric motor Cid had constructed out of a bit of boredom. Vincent had plugged it in, attached a live wire to it and attached that to the mettle ring he'd wrapped around the pilot's erect dick and rounded balls. Cid was worried for if he leaned forward, he'd activate some kind of trap Vincent had created which would cause a small shock to zap his genitals…Cid wasn't so keen on this idea. So, Cid had a choice, remain in his cramped position, his shoulders growing ever more irritated or relax and let the motor shock his strangled sac. He fought with himself for a long while till his shoulders couldn't take no more, the muscles straining angrily making him relax slightly, shoulders slumping.

The trap was activated and in seconds a sharp electric current bit at his dick and sac making him yelp and to his surprise buck and squirm in pleasure. The little shock had nearly brought him to climax! He couldn't believe it! The more he squirmed and bucked, which wasn't something he could control really, the more little shocks came, each bringing him nearer and nearer to completion. But after awhile the shocks were to much, and despite his arousal he forced himself to straighten, his muscles once again straining at his position. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily through his nose, his dick and balls tingling slightly, his lower abdomen bubbling.

This continued for a short while, standing straight then not being able to any longer and slouching, activating the trap and being nearly brought to climax by the shocks that nipped at his private areas.

His lover and tormenter, the gunslinger, stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. Cid's eyes glistened with a hint of fear as his eyes found the gunslinger, making him momentarily forget why he was standing erect and causing him to slump, sending another arch to his balls making him yelp out in pain. Music to Vincent's ears.

Despite the flicker of fear in his blue eyes, Cid was absolutely wild for his gunslinger who was so clever and scheming to come up with such a way to torture him into a frenzy. Leaving him helpless, tormented, and aroused, but very happy.

Vincent began contemplating if he should add a few additions to the blond's predicament. He walked back out into the hall for a moment, and began rummaging through a few boxes he'd dragged out of the guest room. When he returned to the bedroom he had two other metal coiled wires. He attached one end of each to the motor before crossing over towards Cid who let out a curious humming sound, which Vincent ignored. "On you're toes if you would."

Cid obeyed, forcing himself to lift his weight till he was on his toes, heals clearing the wooden floor completely. Vincent wrapped the coil around the blond's ankles before setting the ends beneath each heal. Cid's eyes widened. If he were to drop down onto his heals he'd step on the wire triggering another trap that would send shocks to his abused shaft and scrotum. "I'd stay on my toes if I were you," Vincent stated teasingly, though his voice remained deep and emotionless. "If you step down onto those wires, it will up the voltage."

Cid blinked in slight horror. How? His eyes followed the two new wires attached to the motor, finding that there were extensions leading from the hallway. Vincent had added another motor! Cid frowned. The bastard was smart. As much as the shocks aroused him, he really didn't want the voltage to increase! Was Vincent nuts? Was he trying to damage him in some way? Cid forced himself to calm down. Vincent wouldn't do any permanent damage he was sure. Vincent knew what he was doing. If the voltage were to go up, it would only be by a few volts, nothing more.

Vincent stood up and glanced towards the clock near the bed. "It's four A.M." He stated simply. "I don't know about you but, I'm tired. I think I'll leave you here until six," he stated, a sadistic smile crossing his lips. It really did make Vincent look not like a demon vessel but a demon! Was Chaos coming out? Cid shot Vincent a look of horror, shaking his head no quickly and yipping at him through the gag. How he wished he could yell at the bastard. Of course while Cid did this he wasn't paying much attention to how his body moved with his head and ended up tripping the first trap, sending a bolt to shock between his legs. He snapped back to attention, shifting his weight slightly to keep his balance so he didn't fall back on his heals, but with little success. He ended up falling back on his heals, both of them causing a stronger bolt to surge through him. After ten seconds it stopped, leaving him panting hard, nostrils flaring with the effort. He squirmed, glad the shock had stopped but he was still horny as hell, his cock hard and leaking with want. He needed to orgasm, that's all he wanted. Of course his squirming made him trip the trap again and he was once again shocked.

Vincent quickly snatched the metal ring off of the blond's cock and nuts, getting a fair but faint shock up the arm as he tossed it to the floor. Cid's eyes widened, the shock pushing him to the brink. He screamed into the gag, his hips thrusting forward as his orgasm ripped through him violently. Waves of pleasure crashed over him as long thick strands of seed shot from him.

Vincent who had stepped back and was currently rubbing his numb fingers admired the naked pilot as he spasmed and tugged against his binding as his orgasm racked his body, making him thrash his head back and forth. Loud moans were muffled by the gag. With sweat dripping down his nude body, splatters of his own seed slicking his dick and stomach was quite a sight to see. Vincent had to admit it was a spectacle of eroticism he'd never forget.

Once Cid reached the end of his climax he slumped forward landing on his knees, gazing up at Vincent. Vincent smiled at him before flickering off the lights, leaving Cid in the middle of the bedroom before he himself climbed into bed for a nap. He sighed contently as Cid's muffled curses reached him. He chuckled into the darkness.

Around six, and after Vincent had untied Cid and gotten yelled at before taking part in the hottest make out session he'd ever experienced, Vincent lay curled up next to Cid who was snoring lightly. He merely lay there, the room glowing slightly in blue light as the sun slowly began to rise. He wondered what it would be like to be in Cid's position. Wondered if it was as arousing as it seemed to be with Cid. He sighed before closing his eyes and willing himself to go back to sleep.

Later that morning, after breakfast and while Vincent was drying dishes he felt Cid come up behind him and lean in near his ear. "'ave you been a good boy this mornin?"

Vincent blinked, dishes momentarily forgotten. What was Cid talking about? Then it dawned on him, it was a game. He hadn't expected Cid to want to have sex again so soon. Vincent felt himself flush slightly.

"Yes, Sir."

Cid smirked, enjoying how Vincent called him Sir, it was obviously something that had been hammered into his head while he was a Turk: always be polite to the ones in power, and Cid was currently the one in power.

"Ya know, I don't think ya have."

"Sir?"

"Good boys don't leave their boyfriends tied up in the middle of the fucking floor while they nap."

Vincent's heart skipped a beat and he immediately tried to defend himself. Of course he wasn't really, he was really playing along, finding this game quite interesting, if slightly arousing.

"Forgive me, Sir. It was just you were so damn sexy all tied up like that."

Cid smirked before grabbing a handful of the gunslinger's ass making him gasp slightly.

"Once you're finished here, report to the bedroom for your _punishment._"

Vincent felt himself swallowing in excitement.

"Yes, sir."

Once Vincent had finished with the dishes, he hurriedly made his way towards the bedroom, pausing in the doorway. Cid was sitting on the end of the bed, flipping through a book before glancing up. He tossed the book aside and motioned for the gunslinger to enter. The first thing he did was order the brunet to undress.

Vincent blinked but did as he was told, stripping of his clothes till he was standing in the middle of the room completely naked. Cid stood and pulled the slighter man into his arms, kissing him softly, hand roaming down to fondle the gunman's dick. It didn't take much convincing till he was hard. Cid twirled the other man around and pushed him onto his back on top of the bed, kneeling down and taking the brunet's erection into his mouth, sucking hard.

After a little while, Cid ended up naked as well and they ended up in a 69 position, sucking each other hard. Vincent was very close to cumming, and when he thought he would, Cid released him and climbed away just so he could face him. Vincent let out a slight grunt as his legs were pulled apart and pushed up into the air. Another grunt escaped him as the blond sunk himself all the way inside of him. Vincent had to admit with proper preparation it hurt and burned and just felt plain irritated. But he soon began to enjoy the feeling of the blond pistoning in and out of him. Soon Vincent's climax began to build again, and he was once again close to cumming when Cid shot himself inside of him. That was disappointing. Vincent blinked as he was pulled up and cradled against the blond. "Did ya wanna cum?"

Vincent scowled as thick fingers stroked through his dark hair.

"As a matter of fact yes. Yes I did." He paused before adding: "Sir."

Cid smiled, there was that Sir again. It was such an odd thing to hear, but he had to admit he really liked it. He continued stroking his lover's hair.

"Bad little boy's don't getta cum till after t'ey 'ave been punished." He stated before he jerked the brunet across his lap so he was laying face down.

Vincent let out a sound of surprise, crimson eyes wide, lips parted slightly. He was confused. And then he heard it more than felt it: the sharp snap of skin hitting skin, followed by a stinking sensation in his ass. The first one took him by surprise but he was fully aware of the second one and couldn't help but let out a yelp before growling.

"That hurts!" he snapped. But despite his nature to be defensive when it came to others causing him pain, he had to admit it also aroused him a bit coming from Cid. Cid was spanking him, that was hot. SNAP! SNAP, SNAP! Vincent tried to squirm away as the sting turned into a throbbing ache as his ass was continually spanked, but Cid would have none of that and held him in place, continuing to spank him.

After awhile, Vincent lost count of how many times the pilot's firm hand had come down and made contact with his ass. But it didn't matter because soon he was screaming and crying out much to his own disgust. But wasn't that what punishment was? Humiliating the person? Yes, that was what punishment was, but why did Cid have to make it so damn hot and arousing at the same time? "You've been bad 'avent ya?"

Vincent swallowed, licking his lips, closing his eyes as another sharp slap made him jerk slightly.

"Yes, sir!" He cried out, he'd planned on saying it, but it didn't come out till another slap had met his ass. Vincent kept his eyes closed. His ass hurt, it hurt like hell, he couldn't even begin to imagine why his dick was as hard as it was. After all, spanking wasn't supposed to be arousing! Other wise every little kid would WANT to get spanked! He shivered at that thought momentarily disgusted before another wave of pain and arousal washed over him when another smack came.

"Yes indeedy. And w'at do bad little boys get w'en tey 'ave been bad?"

"A spanking!" Vincent all but whimpered. He couldn't figure out if he was crying and whimpering because of the pain or the arousal, it was so surreal to him.

The spanking continued for another fifteen minutes before Cid asked if Vincent was hard. Vincent answered truthfully and said yes, which just got him several harder spanks.

"Bad!"

Vincent's eyes widened, how could Cid continue like this? Let alone add more force behind his hand? He squirmed.

"Please, Cid, stop!" He cried. "I'll be good, I promise!" Vincent was strong, he had a strong pain threshold, he could have lasted days with this kind of pain, but that didn't mean he wanted to. Yes, it was arousing to be humiliated and spanked by Cid, but the pain made him uneasy, and he feared that he would lapse into a state of total panic and he didn't want that. He didn't want to accidentally turn Cid into the bad guy, thus he pleaded for him to stop. Which Cid did.

Cid stopped and turned Vincent over on his lap, which accidentally sent Vincent crashing to the floor. Cid quirked his lip slightly in an 'oops' motion before leaning down and helping the man turn over slightly. Vincent yelped and flinched, causing Cid to freeze. Vincent blinked several times, trying to force himself from fearing Cid, Cid was not going to hurt him, Cid loved him, Cid wasn't hurting him…this was a game, it wasn't real. After a moment Cid leaned down and gently pulled Vincent back on to his lap, turning him so he was once again in the position he'd been while being spanked. This caused Vincent to once again yell at himself mentally that Cid wasn't going to hurt him. Cid gently poked out his tongue and ran it across Vincent's red and abused ass, soothing it with warm strokes. Vincent blinked, surprised. The licking continued for awhile before Vincent was once again turned over, so their bodies were pressed together, his hard dick rubbing against Cid's stomach. Cid slid up slightly and began rutting against the brunet, who also began, their cocks and stomachs rubbing together in a fucking motion. It only took exactly one minute and forty-seven seconds for Vincent to cum, which smeared all over Cid's belly. Cid leaned down with a smile after he'd cum as well and gently nipped at Vincent's ear. "Bad boy, cumming all over me."

Vincent smiled.

"Indeed."

Both chuckled and wrapped each other in a blanket, cuddling and falling asleep almost at the same time, but not before muttering sweet 'I love you's to each other.

**Authors Note: This chapter has nothing to do with the plot of the story. Nope, it was just a sex filler. Best kind of filler in my opinion. I know it was only two sex scenes but hey it was LONG AS HELL! Eight pages! That is long as hell man! Lol. I may incorporate more BDSM into the story, but it isn't exactly something that was originally there, I did this cause my friend asked me to. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Good Lord it has been a long time! Guh I am so sorry guys! Okay, I can explain WHY I haven't updated since the beginning of August. One: My friend was having a going away party. Two: My birthday Party. Three: My actual birthday. Four: College started. Five: My friend left for France. Six: My health is still being a bitch.

But all of my excuses aside, I do feel really bad for being so…indulgent. So, please accept my apologies and enjoy the following chapter.

Thanks goes to -chan SP and lady-yuna7 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock.

The evening sky over Edge City was overcast, small droplets of water dropping lazily from the dark ominous clouds every now and again, threatening rain, but seeming too lazy to actually begin to downpour. While the world outside was cold and dark, the mood was quite different inside the Seventh Heaven. The lights were bright and warm and a bustling buzzing hum of the customers' conversations filled the building. It was late, most of the regular customers who were civilians had already left, but Tifa was kept plenty busy with her regular late night customers.

Scattered throughout the bar were men and women in black suits, Turks who were lucky enough to have a moment of off duty time to merely relax and unwind, share a few drinks with friends and lovers. A pair of blue eyes followed the busty bar tender as she made her way around tables receiving orders and serving drinks. He turned his head, several strands of straight red hair falling into his face as he turned to look at his partner.

"I just don't see what you see in her," he sighed, shaking his head at his partner before taking a big swig of his beer. He set it down with a loud clack. "I mean, come on, she's all tit!" A pout befell the redhead who lowered his head slightly, gazing up at his partner through thick black eyelashes. "I thought you preferred cock and ass over tits and pussy," he mumbled before eyeing his drink.

Rude didn't reply quickly, he merely took a sip of his own drink, eyes still watching the bar tender/waitress/owner walking around the room. He set his drink down, his eyes darting towards the redhead sitting across the round table from him. He was still pouting.

"I'm with you aren't I?" was his simple question. Said question caused the redhead to perk up, eyes shining brightly and a smile to spread across his pink lips, causing the red tattoos that accented his cheekbones to rise slightly and curve outwards.

"Damn straight!" Reno cheered downing his beer. After setting his empty mug down Reno leaned forward slightly, resting his upper weight on his arm. "So, what do you think this business with the Boss is all about? Doesn't that guy ever take a break?"

"For the commander to work so diligently, it must mean something big has come up."

Reno nodded thoughtfully.

"I still think that man needs to get laid. I mean, why doesn't he just pork Elena?" Reno asked jerking his hand over his shoulder, thumb pointing back towards the young blond woman sitting across the bar talking cheerfully with two other female Turks.

Rude didn't answer but shook his head, downing his own drink as well. Reno leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and pushing his chair back till it was balancing on two legs. "I mean, she's pretty I suppose. She has a nice figure, lean, smooth with great curves, not fun-sized but not an extra large, I'd say she's just right. It's obvious she likes the Boss, I mean, isn't it?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "And I'm pretty fucking sure the Boss is a little enamored with her. I mean, look what happened back in '09, there had to be something that happened between them."

"Besides sharing torture?"

Reno snorted.

"You know what I fucking meant."

Rude leaned back in his own seat, looking thoughtfully at the younger man.

"The commander said it was in everybody's best interest that he continue working diligently."

Reno snorted and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well he won't be any good to us if he's dead."

Vincent was wandering aimlessly around Rocket Town, in search of something, something he couldn't quite identify. He paused a moment and gazed off across the street where a group of children were playing and laughing. His eyes lingered for a long moment. They were so carefree despite being born into a world where innocence did not exist. It had been so for a long time. Vincent could hardly remember the world before innocence was forgotten. He turned away and continued walking. What was he searching for? What more could he want? He had a roof over his head, a bed to sleep in, three meals a day and a gruff but sexy pilot all to himself. What was he missing?

After wandering around for several hours Vincent returned home, entering silently and heading for the living room just as silently. He took a seat upon the sofa, sitting there quietly for some time, merely gazing around till he paused, his eyes coming to rest upon his red cloak, which was hanging on the back of a chair. His belt, materia, and gun rested upon the chair's seat. Realization washed over him and he slouched his back slightly as he sat, gazing at his belongings. Now he knew what was missing: Adventure.

Even though Vincent was glad when the world was not in peril due to the madness of people from his past, he still had had adventure between saving the world. The two years that gapped between first meeting Cloud and the gang, to Sephiroth's return back in 2009 he had wandered the land aimlessly. He traveled, observed, he was continually moving. He missed that. He missed being able to travel and see far off places. He heard a crash in the other room followed by a string of curses. He glanced towards the kitchen.

But he loved Cid. Could he really leave the blond behind to feed his need to keep moving? Couldn't he stay with Cid forever?

A tightening feeling over took him. What if he grew tired of Rocket Town? What if he grew tired with Cid?

Vincent's train of thought was cut off as Cid entered the room sucking on his thumb, scowling and cursing once the obviously harmed digit left his mouth. "For fuck sake!" He pulled the apron from around his middle and tossed it to the floor where it fell into a crumpled heap. "You know what? I'm tired of this shit! Let's go somewhere."

Vincent blinked.

"Cid?" he questioned, not really sure where the blond was coming from.

"Let's fucking get outta here. Let's up and just leave."

Vincent felt his heart skip a beat before speeding up slightly. Was Cid serious? Did he really want to go somewhere? "Let's take a trip, Vin," the blond stated approaching the brunet upon the sofa who was gazing up at him with slightly bewildered crimson eyes.

"Where will we go?"

Cid looked thoughtful, rubbing his rough hands over the stubble of his chin.

"Let's fucking start with Edge. Let's go visit Cloud and the brats."

"Cloud is in Costa De Sol."

Cid blinked.

"What the fuck is he doing there?"

"He is with his boyfriend."

Cid grimaced.

"Fuck that shit. Well, let's go see Tifa and the brats, see how they're doing. We can have some beers, stay a few days, get some updates before heading out to our next destination."

"Which would be?" Vincent inquired.

"How the fuck should I know? I just know I wanna go there." He turned and pulled his goggles from a peg near the door. "Get the fuck outta this shit hole for awhile. Get some fresh air!"

A small smile graced Vincent's lips for a brief moment as he stood and crossed to the chair, strapping the belt around his narrow hips, and putting his gun into the holster, attaching his materia and grabbing his cloak, which he fastened quickly. Cid grinned at him, pulling a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lightening it.

Vincent should have known he could count on Cid.

"Ready? Well let's get the fuck outta here," Cid said opening the door, following the red-cloaked man out. "Whadda say we pick up Shera on our way outta town?" he asked as he slammed the door behind them.

"Her company would not be ill received."

"Great! We can have her pilot the Shera II while I fuck ya in the cargo hold!"

"Already planning where we're going to do it, huh?"

"Well yeah!"

Cid would never cease to amuse Vincent.

The sun was high, and warm as it graced his exposed skin. The smell and feel of the sand intoxicating, the sound of the rolling ocean waves lapping at the shore comforting. Cloud, who was sprawled out on his stomach on a large red beach towel opened his blue eyes and leaned up on his elbows, gazing off slightly to his right towards the other figure, who was seated only a few feet away.

"You seemed really bothered this morning after returning from your walk. Something happen?" he questioned. It had been bothering him all day, but he'd decided he actually wanted to enjoy the day rather than not. He did not get an oral reply but merely the shake of the other's head. Cloud frowned slightly, his eyes growing hard, features in general becoming serious. "If there's something I should know—"

"I can not give you full details on something I do not have full knowledge of Cloud," came the deep timber.

"Then tell me what you do know."

"It would be unwise, it is too soon to know for sure."

Cloud jerked himself up to his knees and glared at the other figure.

"You do know more than you are letting on don't you? Why won't you tell me?" Cloud's eyes narrowed and he glared hard at the other figure, who turned his head to gaze back at him. Baby blues locked onto deep jade, cat-like pupils narrowed to mere slits due to the brightness of the afternoon sun.

"My apologies, Cloud."

Cloud snarled.

"Damn it, Sephiroth." He stood and crossed to the other, standing in front of him arms crossed. "Tell me what the hell is going on."

The fully clothed ex-general gazed passively up at the obviously angry blond, strands of long silver hair pooling upon the sand behind him.

"I am afraid I have nothing to tell you, my little Delivery boy."

Vincent leaned against the cool rust-colored metallic wall inside the deck of the Shera II, arms crossed, slight smirk hidden behind the collar of his cloak. Cid was currently in a heated argument with a little less than enthusiastic Shera.

"W'at the fuck are ya going on about woman!" Cid snapped, cigarette dangling from his lips. Shera glared, snatching the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it to the metal floor, stomping on it with her healed shoe. Vincent continued to listen, rather amused at his fellow travelers. He could hardly believe that at one point, he had pictured the two together romantically, when it was plainly obvious the two couldn't live together. He blinked, pulled from his musing when Shera marched angrily up to him. He gazed down at the short brown-haired woman, who glared right back up at him.

"And you! Since when are you gay! When did that happen? What, did you two just fuck each other and then decide 'oh I guess I am gay!'?" she asked, crossing her arms in mock disbelief. "I mean, you had a woman once! You were the straight one! What the hell happened?"

"I have been bisexual for most of my adult and part of my adolescent life," he stated simply, his deep voice causing her anger to melt away. She blinked, the lines of her face smoothing out as she was no longer constricting the muscles in her face.

"Oh….So, you…" She straightened her back slightly and glanced back at Cid who had pulled out another cigarette and was puffing on it in annoyance. She looked back up at him. "You really do care about Cid? I mean, you're not going to hurt him or break his heart right?"

Vincent felt his heart warm, it was obvious the woman did care about Cid, but perhaps in a more maternal or sisterly fashion rather than that of a possible love interest.

"I have no intentions to do such a thing, I assure you. Cid cares about you, and I care about Cid, that is why we chose to bring you along. We thought it would be nice to keep you in the loop."

Shera beamed at him, her mood obviously brightening.

"Well, I thank you, Vincent," she said, turning and heading towards the door. She paused and eyed Cid, her eyes narrowing. "Now that he's reassured me, you had better not hurt him! He's a nice guy, and I'll break your legs if you break his heart." She lowered her voice, but Vincent could still hear her, though he played coy. "His heart has already been shattered once, don't reopen those wounds." And with that, she stalked off of the deck. Cid gazed blankly at the closed door, cigarette dangling forgotten from between his lips.

"What the fuck!"

Vincent chuckled bowing his head slightly. The blond turned on him. "What the fuck are you chuckling at over there!"

**I am sorry that this is so short, but it is the best I could do for now. FINALLY! SEPHIROTH HAS BEEN REVIELD! HAHAHA now the plot can really start rolling! **


End file.
